Last Fire Burns
by Xmastreelites
Summary: This story started well but I admit it spirals into a trainwreck, lol. I rushed and it shows. I may rework this story oneday. Still worth reading. SLASH The Shield is more than a wrestling stable. They are a dark clan. Roman Reigns seeks the companionship of Sheamus as does Seth Rollins. Roman/Sheamus, Seth/Sheamus, Dean/Randy. Punk appears. M for sexual content, language, gore.
1. Chapter 1

A last fire will rise behind those eyes

Black house will rock, blind boys don't lie

Immortal fear, that voice so clear

Through broken walls, that scream I hear

-_ Cry Little Sister, theme from The Lost Boys_

Inside the New Orleans Arena, a pick-up basketball game was reaching it's peak. Often the roster members set up their hoop and had spirited games. Just then, the well-worn basketball slipped through the tattered net. "Yes! Who says white boys can't play b-ball?" Randy Orton was proud of himself for scoring the winning points.

Aside from rolling his eyes at the comment, Orton's opponent Kofi Kingston was good natured about the defeat.

"I know a few who over-achieve at boasting," A loud, clear voice said by the homemade sideline. CM Punk stood looking at his nails absently near a row of folding chairs that represented the out-of-bounds point. He remembered why he rarely associated with the roster as Orton ignored him and continued gloating.

Normally, Punk would not have joined in but when his friend, Kofi, had asked, Punk had decided to play a bit. He knew Kingston's love for the game and sometimes he did quite well himself. This particular game he'd scored a few points as had Sheamus, Randy's teammate. But for the most part, the game was between Kofi and Randy.

"Rematch?" Kingston offered and awaited Randy's response.

"I'm sitting this one out," Punk announced. He noticed Sheamus give him a grateful look.

"Just you and me, Kofi. You're on," Orton accepted the challenge.

Punk wondered off to the shadows and Sheamus stood nearby, palms on his knees, resting. He wasn't built for this type of sport. He'd managed some points and batted down most of Punk's attempts to score but the agility and the jumping was more for athletes like the two men once again moving about quickly.

_High above the arena floor_,

the calm, ocean-green eyes of Roman Reigns stared down. His lush dark lashes opened and closed mechanically as if he were sending morse-code messages with his eyes. There _was_ a message but it was being _received_ by Reigns, his fluttering lashes part of his process.

Beside him, a pair of deep eyes bore into his temple. His brother, Seth Rollins, put all his energy into tapping into Roman's thoughts. Sometimes it worked and he got a minimum of information but now the only feedback was an image of snow akin to that of a broken television's screen.

Seth looked over his shoulder to his other brother, Dean Ambrose, who was lazily hanging upside down, his knees through a rafter. He let his arms hang loosely towards the floor and his dirty blond locks fell away from his temples and forehead. His eyes were focused on nothing but his pursed lips slipped from side-to-side and his brows were raised. From Seth's point of view, they were lowered actually, sitting below his clear eyes, in his precarious position. Rollins knew that Ambrose was listening in to Roman's thoughts and he felt envy as his brothers communicated like this.

Almost immediately, Ambrose turned to Rollins, hearing him call. He studied the young man's face for a moment and then replied aloud, "It's Sheamus. He's listening to him." Dean tapped back into Roman's world and Seth turned to the big Samoan.

Although Rollins did not have his brother's ability to hear such things as the beautiful sounds of humans being just that, human, sometimes when he was close to Roman, he could use the strong energy as a vessel and hear a fainter version of Roman's subject.

Seth found Sheamus below and then closed his eyes. Unlike Reigns who never took his eyes away from his subject, Seth had to capture the image and then envelope it in darkness, trapping it within. He soon heard what Roman was hearing – a soft, low hum that that rose and fell in volume. At the moment, the "lubs" and "dubs" almost overlapped they came so quickly. It was the beautiful life-giving blood of the man below as it pumped from his heart – then pulsing and pounding throughout his body. The sound was overwhelming and Seth wondered how loud and specific it was for Roman, who was much more gifted to hear such things.

After just moments, Rollins felt a disturbance in the wonderful sounds and he knew that Reigns had discovered his eavesdropping. His eyes remained shut, hoping his brother would allow him the pleasure.

"Stop it," Roman grumbled and gave Rollins a push of unusual strength. The force knocked Seth from the rafter and he gracefully rolled through the air to another, nearby. He turned to give Roman a look of anger but the big brunette was lost again in the enjoyment of listening to the cycle of life that ran through Sheamus on a never-ending loop.

It was no secret than Roman coveted Sheamus and wanted him as his companion and brother. But both men had been keenly interested in the beautiful redhead from the beginning. However, Roman had first openly claimed the man and therefore Rollins was to back off. Most of the time, the friends respected one another but Seth's desires were quite strong and caused obvious tension within the small clan.

Seth recalled the night that the three first discussed the Irishman. They were perched atop one the semi-truck trailers, doing shots of burning whiskey and reveling in their roles as The Shield. They discussed various wrestlers who they had been able to work with.

"But Sheamus … whenever I touch him, I can hear him so loudly, it almost drives me crazy," Reigns told the others.

"I can hear him, too," Ambrose commented. "But it doesn't drive me completely mad. I think I'm already there." He lay on his back and mumbled, "He does have a strong heart though."

"Very strong," The big Samoan said thoughtfully.

"Very strong, indeed," Ambrose commented and rolled off the side of the trailer, appearing on the other side in a matter of seconds.

"I can't hear him at all," Rollins said sullenly.

"But you can see, brother." Reigns spoke softly. "Be grateful for your gifts of the darkness."

Seth smiled to himself now as remembered that night when he'd first "seen" the life force of Sheamus. His pulse-points were illuminated faintly and Seth could see them rise slightly with each heartbeat. The points on his pale neck beckoned Seth and he had to look away. That was also the night he noticed Roman later watching the Irishman and he knew that Reigns was locked in to the sound of blood coursing strongly through thick veins.

Trying to listen with Roman a second time would be a mistake and Rollins dropped quietly, a swoosh of air the only sound. He landed soundlessly on the huge Titantron set up for tomorrow night's show. He settled atop and allowed his eyes to fixate on the wrists of the redhead. The faint glow showed itself and Seth noticed the pulse had slowed quite a bit in the last few moments.

A thunderous boom caused the roster members to look up to the high ceiling of the arena. "Is it supposed to rain?" Kofi asked no one in particular.

"Sounds like a storm, to me," Randy commented and then focused on the ball in his hands. He scored 2 points while Kingston was still looking up into the heavens.

"Hey, man," Kofi joked. "That's bullshit." He jumped right back into the game. Sheamus, too, had lost interest in whatever might have made the loud noise.

Atop the Titantron, Reigns stood over Rollins, angry with the man for further pursuing his claim. When he'd come down, the towering screen shook. He was full of emotion and his landing was heavy. Now, the large brunette glared at Rollins.

Tired of the battle, Seth slipped from his perch and landed behind the screen on the floor. He was agile and landed on his feet with one palm on the floor. His other arm extended from his side for balance much like a mountain lion's tail will keep the heavy cat steady.

With Rollins chased away, Roman begin listening to Sheamus' body again. A loud but pleasant, almost wind-like noise signaled the flush of blood from the ventricles as the life-giving serum began its route to take oxygen to the farthest ends of the tall Irishman.

As Sheamus sat near the sideline looking through his phone, his mind wondered to the upcoming match at Wrestlemania against the newly-formed Shield.

Reigns felt a tingling sensation and knew that he'd somehow been in the thoughts of his subject. He looked up to Dean who was now lying on his stomach several feet above. Knowing that Roman wanted affirmation, Ambrose nodded his head, letting his brother know that the Irishman had indeed had a fleeting thought regarding him. Roman smiled warmly, if only slightly, and turned back to floor.

"I want to take him with us tonight," Reigns thought. Quickly and as if right next to his ear, he heard Dean's soft, "No."

Reigns looked back up to Ambrose, questioning him. Roman was quickly seeing an image of Seth's face, Dean's warning that Sheamus would be in danger alone in the night.

Although Roman was certainly more drawn to and more enamored with Sheamus, Rollins had much less self control and the sight of those throbbing points of pulse made it hard to restrain himself.

Roman watched the arena floor a bit longer. He felt Dean slip away and heard a distant whisper. "We're going to Lafayette in a couple of hours."

The three planned an after midnight outing into the city's famous Lafayette Cemetery. Dean called it "visiting the losers." As men who'd cheated death, seeing the headstones of countless others was a nod to their immortality. The three also knew the city's many drunks and homeless rested inside at night. It was safe, as it was unlikely the unknowns would ever be missed.

_This story is inspired by The Lost Boys film and it's theme song Cry Little Sister. This is my first attempt at supernatural themes. I don't know all the "rules" of Vampires but I know what I want to say and I'm going to say it my way - be it in keeping with lore or not. Reviews appreciated greatly as I venture into new territory._


	2. Chapter 2

Roman walked casually through the halls of the arena. He knew that Dean and Seth were already walking to the old cemetery. He was exit-bound and would soon join his brothers. As he rounded a corner, he felt a warm sensation spread throughout his large frame. He smiled a little and saw Sheamus just a few feet away, sipping water.

"Hello there," Reigns said as calmly as he could. He'd never approached the main-event Superstar before – not like this, alone and on a personal level.

Sheamus looked his way briefly. "How'ya doin fella?" The question seemed rhetorical but Reigns decided to answer hoping to engage the man in conversation.

"I'm well and you?" He had to push away the sound of the Irishman's beating heart.

Sheamus seemed surprised that the usually quiet new-comer had actually replied. "Oh, uh, I'm good. Ya know? Just a little restless." He looked to the large exotic man. "I was goin out with Randy but he's become a bit wrapped up in this basketball game."

On an impulse and unable to stop himself, Roman offered, "You could come with us." He rushed to close Ambrose out of his thoughts. "We're going into Lafayette Cemetery - visit the dead, enjoy the sights." He spoke in a completely serious tone.

The redhead laughed, thinking Reigns was joking. He assumed the three would go to some local bars and enjoy a New Orleans' night of drunken haze. "Sure, okay." He smiled and nodded.

Reigns smiled warmly. "Great. You ready now?" Sheamus nodded and followed Roman to the exit.

"Where's the car?" Sheamus asked, looking around.

"No car," Reigns said with a smile. "We walk everywhere. You don't ever get out and just take in the night?"

It occurred to Sheamus that the man was strange. But he agreed to walk, hoping it wouldn't be terribly far.

Meanwhile, Roman felt a tingling and knew that Sheamus had thought of him. However, he knew it wasn't a positive thought. He had no idea the nature or extent of the negativity. He wished Dean were there – his gift brought him the ability to read the thoughts of others to various degrees.

Long gone was Roman's ability to easily relate to humans and his words sometimes sounded eccentric or just plain crazy. "You ever go to cemeteries? You know, just to appreciate being alive?"

"Can't say I do," Sheamus answered, giving the brunette a look of uneasiness. He was quiet for a moment before asking, "Are we really goin to a cemetery?"

"Yes," Roman answered casually. "I think you'll enjoy it. It's very old, been around since the mid-1800's. Very beautiful too – the architecture, the attention to detail. Something you shouldn't miss."

"But at night?" Sheamus questioned. He'd begun to slow his pace, ready to decline the offer after all.

"On a night like this," Reigns looked skyward to the full moon. "The white stone will almost glow. The day tours can't offer that. And I don't like to be guided. I like to explore. Don't you?"

There was something temptingly tangible in Roman's argument. Playing by the rules was quite boring and Sheamus decided to go along and be independent of the crowds of tourists who visited daily. "Yeah. Let's explore then," He said boldly, hoping a bit to impress the obviously confident well-built brunette.

As it turned out, the walk was over 30 minutes and Sheamus found himself enjoying the balmy night air as well as the company of his mysterious new acquaintance. He quickly learned that the often quiet Reigns was well-spoken and polite. The man of Samoan heritage observed some of the smallest things and seemed to delight in their simple beauty.

"Look at this guy," Roman pointed and smiled. Sheamus was actually disgusted as he followed Reigns' gaze to a small bat seeming to stare at them from a window ledge. Roman noticed the redhead's reaction and chuckled. "He probably doesn't find you very attractive either."

"Bats are blind," Sheamus replied and winked at the brunette.

"No species of bat is completely blind. That's a myth," The gentle man told Sheamus. "Many can even fly with calling out and waiting for the return of their echo. They're the only mammal capable of flight. Amazing really."

Surprised by this obscure knowledge from Reigns, Sheamus quieted and actually looked more closely at the creature. Meanwhile, Reigns moved closer and it still didn't take flight. He reached forward and ran his index finger down the animal's soft fur.

"Be careful," Sheamus said tensely. "It could have rabies."

"It could," Roman replied softly. "But he's not going to bite." He could feel an animalistic connection with the winged creature and knew the bat meant him no harm. "Come closer."

Reluctantly, Sheamus moved toward the small creature. He was startled when Reigns carefully unfurled the bat's left wing. "This is why he avoids flight," Roman said as he pointed to a sharp splinter imbedded in the papery black wing. He gently plucked it from the bat's body and tossed it aside. With this better view, the Irishman noticed the thin, leather-like surface of the wing and the delicate construction. He'd never been so close to a bat and his disgust turned to fascination.

"He wants to take flight now," Reigns told Sheamus and gave the redhead's arm a subtle tug. Sheamus felt warmth overtake him at the other man's touch and it dissipated when the contact was broken. The two moved to the sidewalk and the tiny animal launched from the window's frame and disappeared into the night.

"That was cool," Sheamus marveled, still excited that he'd experienced such a rare encounter. "Howd'ya know about bats?"

"I like knowing about nature in general – animals, plants," The Samoan looked up. "The heavens, the moon. It's so bright tonight." Both were bathed in the luminous glow of the full lunar body. "Look, we're here." The two had been so engrossed, they hadn't noticed that the old cemetery had loomed up beside them.

"Do we just head in the front gates?"

Reigns chuckled. "Not quite, my friend. I'm afraid this has to be our private entrance."

Sheamus looked up at the rather tall, wrought-iron fence. The apex was trimmed with decorative but sharp finials. "I can't go over that, fella," Sheamus told Reigns matter-of-factly.

"Sure you can," Roman replied confidently. "I'll give you a boost and you just avoid the tips. Kind of let yourself drop in a relaxed manner. Don't try to land on your feet. Come on."

It reminded Sheamus of childhood games when Reigns made an impromptu step using his interlaced fingers. Timidly Sheamus put his large boot into the makeshift hold. Before he could even question the seemingly dangerous method, he felt himself launch high. He placed his palms between the sharp pieces of trim and brought his big body over the fence. Rather than crumble into a heap as Reigns had suggested, he caught himself with his impressive upper-body strength and lowered himself slowly and then released, dropping the remaining short distance.

The moonlight had accentuated the definition of his finely-cut biceps and did not go unnoticed by Reigns, who admired the gorgeous physique and the man's powerful feat of catching himself before falling to the ground.

"So, how are you going to ..." Sheamus opened his eyes wide and trailed off quietly as he stared at Reigns, who'd scaled the fence and stood beside him. He hadn't even heard a sound or seen the large brunette come over the high barrier.

"Track and field all through high school and college." Reigns winked and left the explanation at that. "Let's find my friends."

"This place is feckin' huge." Doubt filled the Irishman's voice. "We'll never find them."

"I have kind of a sixth sense when it comes to my brothers," Roman said softly, already headed north, confidently.

Although Sheamus found Roman's use of the word "brothers" unusual, he somehow believed that the Samoan knew where Seth and Dean might be among the many burial vaults and he followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Towards the center of the old grounds, Ambrose tilted a whiskey bottle and let the burning elixir tear down to his stomach. He opened his mouth and hissed as the alcohol set him on fire. He was squatting on a high tree branch – the man had a penchant for high places. He dropped the bottle and his brother below caught it with no effort. Seth turned the bottle up and let the alcohol blaze through him. Midway through his generous tug on the bottle, Rollins stopped short and lowered it slowly.

Approaching was his brother, Roman, with the tall redhead in tow. Ambrose instantly felt Seth's panic and he slipped down the tree nimbly. He raised his brows, giving Reigns a questioning look. The expression was laced with anger.

"What the hell are you doing, Roman?" Seth was seething and he eyed Sheamus with a very unwelcoming glance.

"I see why I lost contact with you," Dean referred to Roman's shutting him from his mind earlier in the night. "And, fantastic, you've brought a guest." Ambrose turned to Sheamus, letting his head fall forward until he looked through lashes at the pale man before him. "Hello Sheamus," he drew the words out, sounding both comical and dangerous at the same time. "Come to _liven_ things up? You're too late." Ambrose giggled uncontrollably.

"Hey fellas," Sheamus said casually though his voice trembled. He felt very unwelcome and tremendously uncomfortable.

Reigns could fill Dean's intense anger and see the mixed emotions on the face of Seth. "They get a little into character when they drink," Roman lied and chuckled, a weak obviously forced sound.

"Whiskey for the Irishman?" Seth offered and tossed the bottle to Sheamus. He fumbled a bit at the unexpected motion but steadied the bottle, keeping it from falling to the ground. He opened the whiskey slowly and gripped the neck, turning it up for a greedy draw on the fiery liquid. He had to calm his nerves. He put the cap back on the bottle and the three were impressed that with all their gifts, the redhead had still tolerated the large amount better than they; without so much as a wince. He passed it to Reigns who partook and returned the bottle to Dean.

Ambrose pulled himself up onto an ornate burial vault, bottle still in hand. He settled on top and took another tug of the hot drink. He stood, looking quite steady still and yelled, "Wake up, ya motherfuckers!" He cackled loudly.

"That's absolutely disrespectful," Sheamus said, holding back none of his disgust.

"Why is that, altar boy?" Dean questioned. "They don't care. They're fucking dead – all six-feet-under."

"No, Dean, you're wrong," Seth spoke solemnly. Ambrose gave his brother a curious look. Rollins winked. "This is New Orleans. Ain't nobody six-feet-under!" He laughed wickedly.

Ambrose did a sloppy flip from the roof of the structure but landed on his feet. "That's right. They're all ground level, with us. Scare ya, altar boy?" Ambrose tossed the bottle swiftly to Sheamus who was on guard this time and caught it with one hand.

"Not in the least, friend," He answered while eyeing Dean with open hostility. He killed the rest of the whiskey and whipped the bottle to Rollins who only managed in dropping it.

Reigns couldn't suppress a little smile at his boy's quick counter to the other men's intimidation tactics. He felt a glimpse of Deans' shared approval.

Sheamus stepped from the shadows of a tree and the silver light of the moon illuminated his flawless pale skin. Rollins took a loud ragged breath. He could see through Sheamus as if he were frosted glass, the many blood-filled vessels alive with pulse. The sides of the redhead's neck and his wrists glowed stronger than ever before.

Simultaneously, Reigns stepped in front of Sheamus; and Ambrose, in front of Rollins. "You should take your guest away from here," Dean warned.

Pounding in Roman's head were Seth's angry cries of frustration. "Get him away! Get him away! Get him away!" At some point, the demands came from Seth's mouth and he was loudly screaming, "Get him away!" repetitively. The unhuman cries unnerved Sheamus and he took several steps backward. He was whisked away quickly by Roman, who kept looking over his shoulder to make sure Dean had Seth corralled.

"I'm deeply sorry," Roman said with all the sincerity in his being. "I had no idea they'd behave that way." Reigns considered his lesson, learned.

"I just wanna get back to the hotel," Sheamus said coldly. "Where do I get a fuckin' cab around here?" He muttered.

"Please, let me buy you a drink. We'll find a secluded type of place. You can relax."

Within the cemetery, Dean's maniacal laughter ripped through the air along with unusual screeches and shrieks. It made Sheamus' skin crawl. "Relax with that shite goin' on? Forget it."

Roman's strong hand caught Sheamus just above the bicep. "Please don't go." As the redhead was about to shake the man off and head far, far away, that same warmth overtook him. It was just as it had been when Reigns had touched him earlier, but more intense. "Please," The man's gentle green eyes held Sheamus' gaze.

Not even sure why he'd agreed to such, Sheamus had already relented and told Roman he'd join him for the apologetic gesture of a drink. The two walked in the darkness, leaving the cemetery far behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

In a small, darkened bar with only a handful of patrons, Sheamus felt at home. The not-too-fancy atmosphere was reminiscent of the pubs he was so fond of. They settled at a booth far in the back where the candle in an old glass jar on the table was the main source of light. They were well hidden.

The waiter came for their orders and Sheamus was about to ask for a pint when Roman cut him off. "Sazerac, two please." The waiter nodded and went to mix the drinks.

"I wanted beer," Sheamus told the brunette, a bit aggravated for the intrusion.

"You're in New Orleans, the birth place of the first cocktail in this country and you choose to ignore it? No. You must drink it." He smiled warmly at Sheamus, studying his face. He liked the cobalt blue of the Irishman's eyes and the rounded lines that appeared at the edges of his nose when he smiled broadly; the lush pink lower lip and his somewhat crooked smile that, if perfect, would detract from his good looks. He liked so many things about Sheamus and he hoped the redhead had at least a bit of attraction to him, though it was hard to read the man's face or mind, for that matter.

The drinks were served and Roman raised his glass. Reluctantly, Sheamus clinked it and both sipped the historical drink. It seemed as if Reigns had appeared suddenly at Sheamus' side. The attractive ginger was now quite tipsy from the triple shots with each tug from the whiskey bottle and now this potent potion quickly went to his head.

"It's the absinthe," Roman said softly, close to the Irishman's ear. "It's 120 proof and it burns, delightfully." He allowed his index finger to trace down the pale throat before him. "You know, in the early 1900's absinthe was banned. It was said to make man a ferocious beast." He moved closer to the redhead's ear, breathing onto it. "Do you believe that? Perhaps, it will turn us into vicious, hungry animals before night's end." He allowed his tongue to move forward and barely touch the man's earlobe. Reigns appreciated the soft, freckled skin and light scent of the ginger locks. The feeling of Roman's barely moist tongue warmed the redhead.

The combination of the strong spirits and the big brunette's proximity made Sheamus close his eyes and exhale slowly through parted lips. He found himself rather aroused and allowed Reigns to remain close to him, just barely making contact. It was enough to make Sheamus experience mild tremors throughout his body.

"You make me hungry," Reigns said softly and Sheamus turned his head quickly. The whisper had come from the empty space beside him. He turned back to Roman who had a slight smile on his face. "You're really feeling it, aren't you?" Though it was Reigns who had played the vocal trick, sending his subject's mind whirling.

"I guess so," Sheamus answered and shook his head quickly from side-to-side as if he could escape the haziness the absinthe had delivered.

"You should let it take you," Roman advised. "Instead of fighting it."

"You should let _me_ take _you_." It was Roman's voice and Sheamus heard it in his foggy head. He was gazing at Reigns who'd not opened his lips.

For the Irishman it seemed as if he'd skipped a moment in time. His first glass sat empty and a fresh drink was in front of him. He couldn't recall finishing the first cocktail. He noticed that Reigns had drank most of his second round but still appeared quite clear-headed.

"I like you," Roman told Sheamus, his voice low and calming. "Could you like me in that same way?"

Sheamus had never strayed very far from the habits of a heterosexual but still felt very drawn to the man beside him. "I don't know," He answered, his words a bit slurred.

The exotic man of Samoan roots leaned forward and whispered in the redhead's ear, "You look so delicious." He softly licked just beneath the lobe of the man who was relaxing more and more.

"Like to eat?" Sheamus said in his drunken state and shook with a quick laugh.

"Absolutely," Reigns confirmed and kissed, directly, the pulse point on the redhead's neck. The raging noise of the near-surfacing blood made him tremble and he pulled away, gathering himself.

He gazed at Sheamus from a safer distance. He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard Dean's voice. "If you win him over while he's besotted, you've won nothing."

Reigns nodded his head slightly, agreeing with his brother and he felt Dean's presence fade. Though the brunette desperately wanted to kiss those pink lips, he understood that it would mean nothing to Sheamus in his state. He slipped back to his side of the booth.

Later, he put a quietly laughing and very sleepy Sheamus into a cab. He gave the driver directions and paid the fare. He tapped the top of the taxi and the driver departed, taking with him the man Roman wanted so very much to be his own.

The brunette called on his senses and found his brothers, still in the cemetery. He joined them and spent the rest of the night doing things best left untold.


	5. Chapter 5

**3 found slain in historic cemetery**

_The bodies of three apparently homeless men were found brutally murdered within the gates of Lafayette Cemetery on Monday … The cause of death has yet to be determined. - **New Orleans Times-Picayune**_

The members of The Shield lounged about on Tuesday in Baton Rouge, feeling satisfied and filled. They'd left New Orleans and a successful Monday Night Raw behind ... among other, darker events. Dean Ambrose was looking intently at Reigns, trying to talk with him. He could feel Reigns shutting him out. "I wasn't going to bring this up so abruptly, but you're ignoring me," Ambrose directed the comment to Roman but Seth perked up instantly, listening. "What you did Sunday night, bringing your friend. Very uncool, Roman."

"I wanted to spend time with him. How was I to know that you couple of jackals would behave that way?"

Ambrose glared at the big man. "I spent an hour calming this one down. I warned you that Seth wasn't prepared for that kind of flamboyant gesture. Leave the Irishman at home from now on."

"I hadn't fed in several days … and you know I want him." Seth closed his eyes as if tasting Sheamus that very moment. "You chose his companionship over my needs. I'm your brother." Seth repeated loudly, "Your brother!"

"Your brother," Ambrose hissed and leaned back, arms behind his head, his legs crossed on the unslept-in bed. "But I like Sheamus. He'd be a good addition to our little tribe unless his Catholic roots made him a sad, sad vampire." Dean mock pouted.

"Your jokes aren't funny," Roman told Dean in a serious tone. "I do want him to 'become' just as I did."

"No," Seth said firmly. "It's just us. We really are 'The Shield.' Long after this stupid wrestling gimmick is over, we will still be The Shield. Us against them."

_Early 2012_

"_You see Mr. Mahon, sir," Ambrose spoke in a not-so-serious manner, doing more of a caricature of a professional meeting. "The three of us should be on the main roster." Rollins had already laid out the plan for this force of justice vigilante group. The three had called on dozens of favors to get this exclusive meeting._

"_So I should just let you guys on TV. Just like that." Vince McMahon looked at the three men before him. "A weirdo, this kid," he gestured to Seth, "and a Rock wanna-be."_

"_With all due respect sir, the Rock is not my blood relative. He's only part Samoan. So perhaps you should refer to him as a wanna-be Samoan." Reigns was stone-faced. He was so tired of the constant mentions of the Rock. He certainly respected the man but he was twice his age. His real kin was the Uso's – they'd grown up together and he marveled at their over-looked talent._

_McMahon was both aggravated and impressed with the display of confidence. _

"_The point is," Rollins steered the conversation back to the proposal at hand. "We have a message to send and we believe the people need to hear it."_

"_Son, I really don't give a damn about your message or higher calling or whatever you believe in. I do believe, however, in making a profit. And maybe you're on to something. Come back in 4 months. We'll talk. This meeting is over. Show yourselves out." McMahon reached for the office phone._

"_Can I have this?"Ambrose asked after picking up a snow globe and shaking it up._

_McMahon scowled, "No." He grabbed the object from Ambrose's hand. Vince shook his head as the men left. Dean turned back and fired finger pistols as he shut the door. "That kid is weird," McMahon thought. But they had left an impression. Late in the same year, The Shield was born._

And as far as Seth was concerned, The Shield would remain. He expected his brethren to feel the same. After his passionate statement that the three should unite against all others, he looked to Dean for support. "You agree with me, don't you, Dean?"

"I haven't closed my mind to the idea of new blood," He snickered at his pun.

"Fuck, do you have to think everything is a joke?" Rollins eyes burned as he searched Ambrose's face for a hint of understanding of the heavy topic at hand.

"My brother," Dean began and looked at Seth with head tilted oddly. "Since this … this _gift _has become who I am, I feel on the verge of madness a great deal of the time. So if I joke or say crazy shit to make myself have a laugh, then you'll overlook it because it's how I cope." Ambrose looked to Roman and suddenly barked, "So back off!" Both men jumped. Dean fell onto his side and grinned in an over-the-top manner. Apparently, he was 'coping' even at the moment.

After shaking off Dean's moment of mental unbalance, Reigns looked to Rollins and spoke in a quiet tone. "But still, the argument is not over. Get to know Sheamus and keep an open mind, okay?" Rollins ignored the comment.

"How do you know that Sheamus is even available?" Dean pondered, seeming to have snapped from his psychosis. "He and Orton certainly seem close."

A flash of panic struck Roman's face. "Do you know something?"

"I honestly don't, but the thought has crossed my mind on several occasions." Dean played absently with strands of his dark blonde hair. "Just a feeling that I get but not like the kind that have real substance. A feeling like an intuitive human might get."

"That would break my heart," Reigns said quietly.

Rollins rolled his eyes as his brother expressed his melodramatic sentiment. Although the idea had caused him a bit of alarm as well. He hated the idea that the beautiful, almost angelic redhead would take up with the likes of that arrogant wad of nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

After taping Friday night's show, Reigns had zeroed in on Sheamus, finding him conveniently alone in the hotel lounge. He was drinking his signature beverage, a cold beer.

"Absinthe too much for you?" Roman asked the Irishman. Sheamus hadn't noticed the brunette approach.

"Just a little bit," Sheamus replied holding his thumb and index finger slightly apart indicating the 'little bit' he spoke of. He smiled good-naturedly. The night with Roman was actually a blur for him. He remembered the unsettling altercation in the cemetery. He recalled going to the pub and his next memory was that of entering his hotel room ready to collapse. The brief but sensual moments with Roman were lost to him.

"Would you like to give it another try – this time without the absinthe?" Reigns smiled genuinely.

"Try what again?" Sheamus asked giving the big man a puzzled look.

It occurred to Reigns that his new friend had lost his memories of their time together in the pub. He was disappointed but smiled just the same. "I meant going out. You know, enjoy the city a bit."

"I don't think so," Sheamus politely declined. The Sunday night outing had been experience enough for him and he didn't see future plans that involved The Shield – not any member.

"You could just hang out with me. I have a bottle of fine old bourbon in my room." Roman tried to sound casual but his eagerness was almost bubbling to the surface. "I haven't broken the seal. Seems a waste to drink it alone." Before Sheamus could answer, Roman touched his forearm gently and the redhead felt the familiar warmth radiate from that point throughout his body. He was not tempted by the man but yet couldn't resist and he'd agreed to join Roman almost as if he were under a spell.

The two enjoyed a slow-sipped glass of bourbon each. It was delectable. This time, Reigns was careful to make sure his claim did not become too intoxicated. He desperately wanted to taste those lips set against that alluring fair skin. And, he wanted Sheamus to not only consent but to embrace the close, intimate act of tasting one another.


	7. Chapter 7

Though the pair had enjoyed a couple of drinks, Roman hadn't any doubt that the sturdy Irishman could consume another glass and remain sober. He put a fresh bourbon into Sheamus' hand. "Let's drink on the balcony. I want to enjoy the moonlight before she disappears this cycle." Reigns had opened the sliding door that lead to the surprisingly spacious patio.

A rather expensive looking table, surrounded by four chairs of the same high-end set and accentuated by a candle in glass, graced the patio. Reigns leaned against the railing and looked heavenward. Sheamus joined him and enjoyed the light breeze that touched his skin. Being on a higher floor also awarded a nice view of the grounds below.

They spent a few moments in silence. Sheamus noticed that Reigns had closed his eyes and seemed to be taking in the night with all his other senses. His eyes fluttered open when he felt the Irishman's gaze and he met it with his own warm eyes. He smiled ever so slightly and even in the darkness, he saw Sheamus blush and cast his eyes downward. The ivory-skinned man felt as if Reigns read his thoughts and was aware that he found the brunette to be quite handsome and appealing.

Leaving Sheamus' side for a moment, Roman brought two chairs from the table. He placed them close together and wondered if Sheamus would naturally pull his farther away as most men would do when sharing space near another male. He was pleased when the man simply seated himself and took another sip of bourbon. Roman sat and noticed that Sheamus didn't seem to be aware or did not mind the close nature of their arrangement.

"How's that drink?" Roman asked politely.

"It's good, thanks." As if to punctuate the statement, Sheamus took another sip. He could feel the Samoan's eyes on him as he put is lips to the rim of the glass. As he brought the glass back to his lap, he felt the soft touch of Roman against his upper arm, stroking lightly. The feeling was pleasant and he made no effort to end it.

Warmth overtook the redhead as soft lips brushed against his cheek. He felt his body relax and slump a bit. He felt his glass being taken from his hand. He simply let it happen, allowing the gratifying sensation to spread through him like a brushfire. The touch of Reigns' full lips grew from a slight whisper of a kiss to a more passionate, heavy one. He moved from Sheamus' cheek to his jawline and then his neck.

The hammering pulse of the redhead pounded against the mouth of his pursuer and vibrated his entire being. Roman had to push away the temptation to hungrily sink his teeth into the vulnerable, pale skin. Fortunately, his will was much stronger than his brother's and he was capable of appreciating the experience as a sensual act and not one of sustentation. The exotic man had made a vow that if he ever pierced the skin of the man beside him, it would be to make him his companion.

Sheamus had shut his eyes, taking in every gentle touch from the man who kissed him. His breath came forth from his lips in heavy, small puffs. When Reigns slipped a hand behind his neck and another onto his thigh, it lit Sheamus inside, arousing him. The Samoan was now nipping his collarbone, putting soft kisses there and stroking his thigh with a large palm. After several more intoxicating kisses to the neck, Roman pulled away slightly and gazed intently at Sheamus.

Slowly, the fair man turned to meet the eyes of the swarthy man and their eyes locked. Roman was fascinated with the blue-grey depth his claim possessed. He found himself trying to see beyond them but Sheamus was unique and the path to know his desires was carefully guarded.

Sheamus held the hypnotic gaze for a moment, then his eyes drifted to the man's full lips, slightly parted and looking so ready to be taken. His eyes skimmed down the hard, chiseled body before returning to the calm green eyes.

Patiently, Reigns had allowed Sheamus to slowly sweep him with his eyes. The way the man had stopped and taken in the sight of his lips sent a tremor through him. His own jasper-green orbs had followed the gaze of his claim.

Now the two were caught in a seemingly eternal stare, neither moving toward or away. At last, Reigns moved his hand to softly cup the jawline of the man staring back at him. He gently pulled Sheamus forth while leaning in slowly. Their lips were close enough that each could feel the other's breath. If Roman felt the slightest hesitation from the other man, he would pull away. He wanted that mutual need. A hot fire burned from his core as the redhead's lips met his lightly. He allowed his lids to completely curtain his eyes and he felt the kiss in every cell of his being.

When Sheamus met the soft lips so close to his own, he'd become engulfed with warmth at once. He reached for the exotic man's back and let his hands glide down the solid mass of muscle. The pair angled their faces and the kiss deepened. They found one another's tongues in a simultaneous plunge and yet it was still a gentle, pleasantly moist touch.

Roman pulled the man even closer, taking the deep kisses hungrily now. It was difficult to break away from the heavenly feeling but he did and stood. "Let's go back inside." He held a hand out for Sheamus to take and smiled a bit when the redhead reached for it and rose to follow.

Behind them, Reigns closed the curtain and the light from the room disappeared to the world outside, leaving only the view of empty chairs and empty glasses. The deep brown eyes of Seth Rollins blazed as he watched. He leapt from his high perch – the roof of the hotel next door – and stormed away. He was seeing red and have mercy on the soul who should encounter him that night.


	8. Chapter 8

In the dimly lit room, Reigns moved close to Sheamus and didn't hesitate, this time, to engage him in a kiss. There was the faintest sound of soft scratching as their neatly-trimmed facial hair brushed together. It did not detract from the delight of lips touching one another and warm hands roving. Sheamus was whole-heartedly into the kiss. His hands gripped the brunette's broad back and he allowed his pelvis to push close to the other man's. The simple contact made Reigns' endorphins rage. He held the redhead's face in his hands and amped up the pursuit of his mouth, kissing harder, breathing loudly through his nostrils, slightly pushing Sheamus backward with his aggressive actions. Sheamus countered by losing his fingers in the long dark-brown tresses of his new interest and returning the strength of the hungry kisses with his own lips and agile tongue.

He surprised Roman by slipping his palms under his tight tee and pushing it up the hard torso of the Samoan, making it known he wanted to see Reigns without the hinderance. The brunette pulled away from the statue-like porcelain body he wanted so desperately and discarded his shirt quickly. He was back on Sheamus in micro-seconds, meeting his mouth again. They remained in this heavenly kiss for a long, un-rushed time until Sheamus pried himself away gently. His eyes scanned the torso of the naturally tanned man and his fingers traced down the sternum that separated huge pectoral muscles. He explored the defined abdominal area and slowly moved back to the chest, slipping a soft thumb across one hardened nipple and then the other. Through slightly open lips, Roman breathed heavily, his eyes cast downward watching the the hands that moved across his dark skin. Though he was the one who was pursuing Sheamus, he felt oddly vulnerable being so thoroughly examined. The Irishman was much more gifted in ways of seduction than he'd expected.

The redhead removed his own shirt in a slow, sensual manner making eye contact with the exotic looking man before him. He wadded it into a ball and tossed it, watching it sail through the air and land in a heap. He turned back to Roman and looked up through long lashes, an intense, hungry look. Reigns gulped hard, not having seen such an expression except from his brother Seth on nights when his thirst was overtaking him.

"What?" Sheamus asked softly. "Think I really was an altar boy like your friend said?" His fingers slipped just inside the waist of the brunette's jeans. "Well, I'm not." He pulled Reigns forward with the waistband and devoured his lips.

Both of the men were very obviously of the Alpha type and their passionate touches had a competitive spirit. They seemed to take turns leading as Sheamus would begin overpowering Roman only to have Reigns push back and answer with his own strong kisses and curious fingers.

Although the making out was heated and wonderful, Reigns' desire got the better of him and he called on his unnatural strength to swiftly put his claim down. Blood rushed to the Irishman's head and he was dizzy for a moment. He lay on the bed, his back flat and the Samoan looming over him, the soft dark hair brushed against Sheamus' face and tickled him pleasantly. They looked into one another's eyes and Sheamus felt himself crumble. He gave in to whatever strange power this man had over him and let himself go. He would allow the brunette to have the advantage this time.

Reigns felt the man's body relax and the surrender in his eyes. "_As if you had a choice_," Roman thought and then shamed himself for thinking in such a salacious manner towards one he was so enamored with. He lowered himself slowly and felt fire within when his stiffened member crushed softly against his claim's. They found themselves kissing deeply again and slightly thrusting their hips forward making delicious friction.

The large brunette broke free from the tempting mouth and moved to even more dangerous places. His lips brushed along the redhead's healthy pulse. It was so strong and so ferociously loud. Reigns pushed the sweet pounding from his mind. He made soft noises as he kissed the pale neck and moved to the sternum, his hands following him as they smoothed down the Irishman's sides.

When Roman's lips moved to his muscular wall of abs, Sheamus shook a bit – the sensation was very erotic, with the tender kisses and brunette locks resting on his chest. He wanted Roman desperately – wanted everything that he offered.

Reigns rubbed deep into the strong abdominal muscles of his conquest, letting his fingers slip into the designer jeans the man wore. Sheamus gasped a little when he felt those thick fingers dip close to his pelvic mound. Quite gracefully, Reigns worked the opening of the jeans and pulled the fly open. He reached for the black boxer-briefs that fit Sheamus snugly and pulled them down just below the crest of the hip bones. He slicked his tongue across the right and then the left feeling the redhead raise his hips, unable to stop his body's natural reaction.

"You have wide-set ilium," Reigns noted aloud.

Sheamus heard and looked at Roman with one brow raised.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Reigns said blushing. "I was thinking to myself and spoke. You have a really wide pelvic area. You're frame is so big. It's nice." He smiled and flashed a sexy look to the redhead. "These are the ilium," He said and licked across the hip bones again. "The ones I'm tasting and enjoying."

"I'm enjoyin' you tastin' them," Sheamus replied and gave Reigns a sexy look to counter his.

"Good," Roman whispered and returned his attention to sensitive area of the man lying under him. He tugged on the jeans and brought them to the big ginger's thighs. His fingertips traced the firm erection just behind the thin cotton fabric that kept him from seeing and touching what he wanted. With a strong palm, he begin rubbing at the thick, hard cock.

"Oh damn," Sheamus moaned in a hushed voice. He pushed his hips up in a slow thrusting motion against the Samoan's large hand.

"I want to take you in my mouth," Reigns told him, his green eyes a tidal wave of lust. Sheamus didn't reply but exhaled loudly and lay his head back as if to say "take me as your own." That's, at least, how Reigns interpreted it. With an anticipation of epic proportions, Roman unwrapped his coveted gift. It was as beautiful as he'd hoped – thick and stone-stiff, a shade not quite as fair as the rest of the body with a well-manicured, closely cropped gingery bush. The tip leaked the thin, clear liquid signaling overwhelming arousal. He put the pads of his fingers against the hair and stroked downward, feeling its short corse thickness tickle his skin. The redhead was trembling, moving in little spasms wanting his aching manhood to be touched.

Knowing he'd only have one first time to savor the sensation, Reigns wrapped his fist slowly around the blood-engorged cock. He felt himself shudder as he stroked it gently. The first of several needy moans escaped the lips of the Irishman. Roman tightened his hold and forced more of the hot discharge from the head and lapped it up with his velvety tongue. Sheamus whined loudly and rocked his hips, wanting to find the other man's mouth.

The redhead raised his head to look down his body and his eyes met the deep piercing gaze of the Samoan. He kept his eyes on Sheamus and pushed his long dark hair over one shoulder. He lowered his head unhurriedly and wrapped his lush lips around the head, giving it a swirl with his tongue. "Oh fuck," An intense whisper from Sheamus and Reigns took him in deeply. Uninhibited sounds of pleasure filled the air – from both men as Roman moaned against the rigid penis and Sheamus grunted through clenched teeth.

_In another room,_

Dean Ambrose awoke suddenly and realized that he was rock hard and completely aroused. It took him a few moments to grasp the situation. "Goddamn you, Roman," He grumbled.

_At that moment,_

Reigns had to fight away the urge to laugh. His lips curled in a smile even as hungrily sucked the redhead's cock. As he often did, he imagined a wooden door closing in his mind, shutting Dean out. This time he saw a key go into an antique lock and he bolted the door before turning his thoughts back to the wonderful reality he was living. He felt Dean's presence no more.

Reign's allowed his fingers to roam across the strong abdominal wall of his claim and play at the inner thigh before returning to the grip the shaft of this beautiful piece of manhood. He relished the taste of Sheamus, the feel of his taunt skin, even the natural fragrance of his cloistered sex organs. He moved his mouth down the length slowly, skimming every inch with a curious tongue and drug his full lips back at the same relaxed pace, letting them glide against the surface. He could feel the man's pulse there and it made his own manhood as rigid as steel. After getting his fill of slow exploration, he begin the oral attention in earnest, really giving Sheamus what he wanted so badly – more suction in the mouth, a swifter pace and an accompanying hand to stroke the base.

Roman's own cock was throbbing and he longed to penetrate the redhead. Slowly his romantic notions and nights of moonlight were run from his mind like bandits as his primal, male urges drove him. He pumped at the bed beneath him and firmly gripped his claim's strong thighs, his fingertips digging in. Sheamus became more vocal as if he too had felt this axis shift from nature paths to honey trails, from sweet whispers to dirty thoughts, from Roman gently pursuing him to Roman roughly fucking him. The Irishman wrapped his fists in the long dark hair and wrapped it around, pulling the man to suck him deeper, harder. The Samoan gave Sheamus a bone-racking blowjob and had the redhead panting and unable to keep still.

He abandoned Sheamus swaying cock to remove his own clothing and rid Sheamus of what he was still wearing. He was not graceful and un-rushed. He peeled the clothes off quickly while breathing hard and slid back onto the bed like a snake. He went back to the thick hardness and put his hot mouth around it. He pushed the redhead with wet strokes until he could feel him almost bursting. He wanted to mount the redhead like an animal and take him hard from behind.

Roman made his move, letting the erection pop from his mouth and climbing up the bed encasing the Irishman in his large, tanned frame. His mouth found the soft pink one below and the two reconnected and the kisses were scorching.

He kissed down the pale neck. "I want to take you," He murmured, kissing. "Fuck you good." He felt Sheamus' grasp on his bicep tighten. "You want that too?"

Small pieces of glass showered them and the curtain ripped away. The patio door had burst in suddenly as if by storm winds. Both jumped up, each getting countless small cuts to their bodies. Reigns looked out the door and saw the outdoor furniture had been untouched, even the candle on the table top still burned. He sniffed the air and his eyes filled with rage. "Seth!" He screamed in his mind.

Sheamus had joined him and stood holding his shirt over his private area. "What the bloody hell?" He was totally baffled. Reigns turned to answer but all those tiny bleeding cuts stood out on the fair background of Sheamus' skin. In the eyes of Reigns, it looked like a fountain of crimson flow though there was barely any bleeding. Roman making a choking noise and turned away.

"You should go," Reigns managed.

"Shouldn't we report this or somethin?" Sheamus pressed.

"No!" Reigns barked, not looking back.

Sheamus was upset with the situation – the unknown cause of the glass shattering, Roman's sudden personality shift and he was being left with an unmilked cock that had been so ready for the taking. He dressed quickly, feeling the sting of the little cuts, and left Roman behind.

When the door shut, Reigns turned around finally. His eyes were a glowing amber and his canines, razor sharp, slipped over his bottom lip. He cried out in anger and a mile-round radius heard ferocious thunder.

The loud noise made Sheamus jerk in his boots as he stepped from the hotel exit. He looked up and saw a few clouds. Perhaps a storm was blowing in and had shattered their window. He was disappointed that Roman had gotten so upset. Their mood was spoiled only for a moment. They would have been put in a new room or even gone to his and started as if they'd never stopped. He would have certainly still been wanting it and he was semi-hard yet.

What he had learned from Reigns was that taking to the outside was calming and he hoped the night would chill away his desire.


	9. Chapter 9

I ride the winds that bring the rain

A creature of love, And I can't be tamed –

"_Wild Child" by W.A.S.P._

"Altar boy alone at night? Could be trouble," The voice startled Sheamus and he'd had his fill of surprises for the evening.

"Fuck off, Rollins." He then ignored the man with the dual-hued hair who had come apparently from thin air.

"Way to be rude," Seth said with a grin and fell in step with the taller man on the path. "Why _are_ you out here anyway?"

"There's a storm comin' kid. Go back to your room and leave me be." Sheamus was in no mood for more odd behavior from Seth Rollins. After his full-scale freakout in the cemetery, Sheamus deemed Rollins as unstable.

"Kid? You're calling me a kid?" Seth blocked the pathway. His eyes wondered down the big man. "Oh holy fuck!" He turned away quickly. "You're... you're like bleeding everywhere."

"They're nothin'," Sheamus looked at the tiny cuts on his arms and hands. He was sure that after a shower, the tiny cuts would be invisible. Jesus, this kid was weird.

"I can do this," Seth said under his breath. He faced Sheamus and gripped his arms tightly. A moment later, Sheamus stood on the path feeling confused as if he'd just awoke from a deep sleep.

"Why am I here?" Sheamus wondered aloud.

Seth slipped beside him. "Man, are you okay? You look a little dazed."

"I don't know," Sheamus answered still looking around trying to grasp his whereabouts. "I was just inside and some glass broke. I got cut ..." He looked at his flawless skin. "I _was_ cut. What the fuck?"

"You look fine to me," Seth grinned. "Maybe you been hitting that whiskey again?" He felt quite drunk himself having expended the energy to make Sheamus heal so rapidly.

"No, I, uh, I haven't been drinking that much," He was still examining his arms. He realized that he was speaking to Seth Rollins, that raving lunatic who'd lost it in the cemetery. "Uh, I'm fine. You can shove off."

"Ah, man, you really wanna be like that?" Seth said sincerely. "I was thinking we could hit a few bars and I'll prove I'm not really a psycho drunk, ya know?" He laughed softly. His deep brown eyes were honest and sweet.

Still, the redhead couldn't forget the behavior displayed by this man the last time they'd crossed paths. "I don't think so," Sheamus brushed past the tall, lean man.

"You'd rather spend time with Roman, I gather," Rollins said, his voice tinged with jealousy.

"I do like Roman quite a bit," Sheamus smiled. "I don't think runnin' around with his buddies is exactly the way to show him."

"Why? Why do you like him?" Seth was growing anxious and upset and he was hiding it badly at the moment.

"He's cool and nice. He's good lookin and he's big, like me," Sheamus answered honestly. His eyes danced as he talked about the Samoan. "He's just, ya know, my type."

Ever so bluntly, Rollins commented, "Oh, so you like getting plowed."

"Excuse me?" Sheamus was getting tired of the rudeness of this bad-boy type guy.

"You like bending over for it. Ya know?" Seth was direct and completely without shame. "I never knew a big guy who only liked other big guys unless they liked getting it rather than giving it."

Sheamus refused to reply and ignored the deeply personal assumption. He began walking down the path, hoping to leave Seth behind.

"You're too close-minded, friend," Rollins pushed on. He stepped in front of Sheamus and blocked the path. "I bet I could fuck you till you forget your own name. I could top you so damn hard, you couldn't walk."

"Let me say this _one_ last time," Sheamus became rather loud when he said the word 'one.' He leaned close to Rollins. "I'm not interested in ya in any way. So get outta here kid, before I knock ya into next week. Understand?" He stepped around Rollins and walked on.

Sheamus felt as if a wall had blind-sided him. He was slammed from the pathway and into tall, dense shrubbery that lined the sidewalk. His breath was literally knocked from his lungs momentarily. He was finally able to take a deep breath and found himself on his back with Rollins looming over him. Those dark eyes blazed. "Don't fucking call me a kid." He put a strong hand around the Irishman's prone throat. "Say it now, bitch." He tightened the grip and Sheamus struggled to free himself. How was this guy so damn strong?

Rollins smiled wickedly and released Sheamus, striking him hard across the cheek. "I don't hear you. Suddenly, not so tough, are you?" Seth laughed low in his throat as the big man under him tried to power him off. Rollins didn't budge and pinned the larger man to the ground. Sheamus could feel the cedar sprigs pressing into the flesh on the back of his hands and forearms and could smell the rich soil under him.

Strands of both platinum blonde and deep brown hair fell into the big man's face as Seth maintained his position on top. He lowered his voice to a sexy whisper. "See, you don't need some neanderthal like Roman now do you?" He moved to kiss Sheamus who turned his head to avoid it. Undeterred, Rollins grabbed Sheamus' jaw, turned him and forced him to accept the kiss. Considering the circumstances, the kiss was actually pleasurable – Seth's mouth was soft and his kisses, hot. Losing himself in his need, Sheamus grasped the shoulders of the long, lean man atop him and returned the kiss. An image of Roman – beautiful, sexy Roman – came to Sheamus and he pushed Rollins away. "Get off me."

"I tried playing nice with you," Seth growled. "You want it rough? I can do that." Rollins' eyes were deep, black pools of anger and lust. Sheamus found himself genuinely afraid of what the man was going to do.


	10. Chapter 10

_Please continue to next chapter ..._

_This did contain message to readers that is no longer relevant._

_Enjoy reading on X T L. :)_


	11. Chapter 11

___My personal issues that I felt had "__broken" the writer in me resolved themselves and I am very pleased and feel whole again. So enjoy the story. _

_Story time!_

Last we left off, Seth had jumped Sheamus and tried putting moves on him. Seth had said, "I tried playing nice with you," Seth growled. "You want it rough? I can do that." Rollins' eyes were deep, black pools of anger and lust. Sheamus found himself genuinely afraid of what the man was going to do.

_Warning: Semi Non-con sexual acts_

Seth pushed Sheamus' t-shirt up and went straight for his fly, ripping it open and jerking the jeans and underwear down in one rushed yank. The cedar needles scratched and cut at Sheamus' tender backside.

The night was so quiet that no one would guess that a brutal attack was taking place just off the quaint pathway near the hotel. Rollins was already manhandling the redhead's cock, stroking it hard and pulling at his balls. Sheamus pushed at Rollins and hit him several times with forceful blows to the skull. It was as if Seth didn't even feel the punches.

"You think I'm going to rape you, don't you?" Seth smiled and it was pure evil. "I'm not. Oh I will fuck you one day, don't doubt that. But you'll be begging for it."

"Fuck off," Sheamus spat in the face of the man who was overpowering him so easily.

Rollins laughed. "I'm going to give you a taste of what I'm capable of." He slowly stroked the redhead's cock, doing so with expert hands. Sheamus couldn't deny how good it felt and he began to grow. His time with Roman had made him needy and Seth was fulfilling his unquenched desire to reach a climax. Rollins sucked his own finger until it was shiny with saliva and he slipped it between the big man's buttocks, finding his pucker easily. His soaked finger snaked right in and Sheamus moaned softly. It was very easy to forget that this person was completely unlikable because his fingers were like little tools of sex, making Sheamus relax and move up to meet the strokes. With a firm grip, Seth worked the length of the thick erection. He liked the way Sheamus reacted – stubbornly trying to fight the pleasure off. The redhead gave in and allowed himself to thrust up a bit swifter and softly whine. Sheamus came within just moments, breathing loudly through clenched teeth, trying to stay quiet. Rollins released his grip on the cock as it jerked with one last spasm but left his finger deep within the redhead. He began massaging inside and Sheamus twisted uncomfortably. "Enough," He whispered to Seth.

"Shh. Just be still," Rollins assured him and continued stimulating the wall, the sensitive gland just on the other side of it. Seth could feel exactly where he needed to be and wanted to impress the big man with his unique skill. Seth had found as teenager that he could bring guys to multiple orgasms and he was absolutely proud of it.

"That feels weird," Sheamus argued. But his face began relaxing. "It feels … oh fuck." He leaned his head back, the muscles of his neck sticking up and tensing. "Oh fuck," He repeated and his cock bounced a bit as a fresh stream of semen spilled forth. Seth smiled slightly, gloating.

The redhead's fingers dug into Seth's shoulders and he grunted and gritted his teeth when the dark-eyed beauty made him cum a third and final time. As Sheamus lay there, pressed into the cool ground, Seth leaned forward and kissed him slowly, hotly. "Still think I'm a kid?" He was gone in a whisper and left the big man laying there in awe.

Rollins broke into a run once he was away from Sheamus. He had been fighting every urge within himself. The need to fuck Sheamus and to drink from him. Rollins was hunting now and he had no regard for whom his victim might be. The first person he met – be it man, woman or child – would fill the latter of those needs.


	12. Chapter 12

Perhaps Dean would've sensed the outrageous behavior from Seth towards Sheamus but his mind was elsewhere – quite tuned out to the outside world.

Dean had cursed Roman for allowing his floodgates to open and drench him in a wave of sexual desire and waking him from his deep sleep. He turned on his side, trying to find sleep again.

He huffed and rolled onto his back. The need was in him now and his stiff penis demanded relief. He was happy for Roman but had no interest in that particular fantasy. Another place, another time he would most likely be more than willing to put his face into the ginger netherhairs of Sheamus but now his interest lay elsewhere. All he wanted was a tall, tanned physique kissed with clear, blue eyes and a rather smug grin – the attributes of a man so aptly called the Viper.

He'd kept his desire hidden, even from Roman, as he admired from afar. He'd sit back in the locker room and watch the sleek, long lines of muscle glisten as Orton applied oil to himself. Dean was fascinated with the ink armored arms and rippling abs, but he could spend hours lusting after those thick, defined thighs. Ambrose dreamt quite a few daydreams where those luscious legs were wrapped around his face while he pleasured Orton's alleged large cock. Not having firsthand knowledge, Dean tended to believe the rumors.

And while he genuinely liked the redhead, he wanted Sheamus out of the picture. He felt strongly that the bond between Orton and Roman's "claim" was serious. He prayed that Roman would succeed in gaining the affections of the Irishman – a perhaps fairytale ending for every one, except Seth. That loose cannon of a soul was a sharp thorn in Dean's flesh.

His mind drifted back to Randy's cool blue eyes and his slow, calculated moves. Orton, so graceful and fearsome – just what Dean needed.

"Mm," Ambrose relaxed and smiled as he begin stroking himself through thin, tight boxers with pictures of Randy Orton flashing in his mind. He pushed his underwear down to his thighs, freeing himself. His hands snaked up his own sexy, athletic build. His fingertips played softly across his taunt midsection, his skin soft and moderately tanned. Dean wondered if a gym-bunny like Randy would appreciate his slighter yet still toned and trim frame.

Ambrose leaned his head far back onto the crown and pushed his sternum forward, both hands now caressing himself from his silky abs to his tensed pectoral muscles and he employed one of his most prized abilities. Since he'd "become," he'd found that he could stimulate himself without actually touching, leaving his hands free to roam his body, grip the sheets when he was really losing it or lay quietly relaxed, hands lazily under his head. It was a mind-blowing experience, feeling himself being stroked and pumping up into nothingness that felt as warm and real as flesh.

He returned to that favorite fantasy – being alone with Randy in crisp, cool sheets – Dean's palms wrapped around those godlike thighs, his mouth tasting that delicious cock, lapping Randy's juices and making the Viper moan. Dean could practically feel the velvety texture of Randy's hot manhood sliding across his tongue.

The ever-imaginative, if not a bit weird, Ambrose sucked his own fingers as he sucked Randy's cock in his thoughts. Dean's untouched member was getting pumped hard by the forces within him. He thrust up hard, moaning with his own fingers stuffed in his mouth.

Ambrose whined loudly, imagining Orton getting off and putting a nice load down his throat. Simultaneously, Dean came on his abs and rocked his hips forward until he was content. He would certainly sleep now, with a quirky smile on his cute face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Body of slain Domino's driver found in Blackwater Conservation Area**

_The body of Phil LaSalle, 19, was found in one of the area's two large fishing lakes, trapped in brush. Fishermen who cast out around 4 a.m. reported the discovery. According to officials it appears the man was killed by a large animal and had been deceased approximately 2 to 3 hours. However the driver was on duty and his delivery car was found one block from the pizza chain where he was employed. Officials plan a press conference as details become available. __**- Baton Rouge Advocate**_

"You stupid son of a bitch!" Dean screamed into Seth Rollin's face. "You dumb piece of shit! What the fuck were you thinking?"

Roman stood nearby, shaking with anger. He turned to Seth. "The kid was 19-years-old. His life hadn't even begun. You indiscriminate bastard." Despite his rage and sadness, Reigns tone was quiet.

Ambrose, however, was loudly irate. "His car was found abandoned. Explain that!" He threw the free paper that had been slipped under the hotel room door. "They are going to figure out that a fucking bear didn't snatch him from the car. You fuck!" Dean sat down and put his face in his hands.

"Everybody shut up," Rollins seethed. "You wanna be overheard?"

"He's right, Dean. We have to get calm here," Roman knew his wild child of a brother was correct on that matter.

Without looking up and mumbling into his hands, Dean asked, "What do we do?"

"We do nothing," Seth declared. "We're leaving today. We're going to fucking Tampa and ain't nobody here gonna ever even think of us. We're home free. Calm the fuck down."

"No, me and Roman are free," Dean inserted. "You're fucked."

"Oh really?" Seth laughed. "You think they'll announce that a fucking _vampire_ killed this dude." He continued snickering.

"Whatever part of you that was human is dead, isn't it?" Roman's eyes were clouded with tears. He grieved for the boy that was no more – so young and his life suddenly over.

"It was dead a long time ago, man." Rollins eyes bore into Roman as if threatening him to further push his limits.

Ambrose stood suddenly. "Then we just leave. We fucking leave." He began grabbing his clothing and throwing it into his bag without care.

Seth left and after waiting for what Dean might say, Roman departed. His fair-haired friend did not say another word the rest of the day – in the cab, on the plane – Dean remained quiet.


	14. Chapter 14

In Tampa, the three made their way into the condo that they shared. Dean went straight to his own quarters and shut the door quietly behind him. Roman was very worried about his usually robust pal. He believed it was Dean's way of handling the sorrow of the young man's death. Reigns sensed that Dean felt guilt though he was not directly involved. It had certainly crossed Roman's mind that on most occasions, Dean would have had a "feeling" regarding Seth's actions.

"Fuckin' killjoy," Seth huffed and grabbed the remote control. He stopped on "Family Guy" and began to chuckle. Roman stood frozen, in awe of Seth's cool demeanor.

The big brunette sat on a nearby chair as Rollins lounged on the sofa with his feet on the coffee table. He stared at Seth until the man finally noticed.

"What?" Seth replied casually.

"You killed somebody, Seth," Roman's face was stone. "Like a real person – a kid with a family, a life, a future."

"And the others weren't 'real', huh, Roman?" Seth muted the television. "Those homeless motherfuckers that you ripped to shreds – they weren't real people?"

The Samoan looked down at the floor. He had no answer and he knew Seth's point was made. He stammered, "I guess I just think it's different. Maybe that's wrong." He refused to make eye contact with Seth.

"Exactly," Seth said sounding satisfied with himself. "I was hungry. No. _Fucking starving._ I did what I had to do." He snapped his fingers making Roman look up. He stared into Reign's soft eyes. "Believe me, it could have been much, much worse. You don't even want to know."

Roman returned the gaze and whispered, "Sheamus?"

Seth raised his brows slightly and avoided answering. He went back to the television program. He could feel Roman's angry gaze on him.

Trying to remain calm, Reigns tensely asked, "Seth? What did you do?"

"I can't even watch this fuckin' show, can I?" Seth tossed the remote control across the room.

"Seth?" Roman's tone was firm.

"Ya know what, Roman? I did better than you could for him." Seth grinned wickedly. "At least I got him off."

"You what?" Reigns waited for the punchline of Seth's sick joke.

"Are you fucking deaf? I said I got him off. Ya know? Made him cum, jizz himself, shoot off, blow his load, fucking explo ..."

"Shut up!" Reigns screamed at Rollins. "You're lying."

"All those little cuts made me wanna eat him alive." Rollins smirked. "Bet that would have been so fucking tasty." Seth licked his lips. "Besides, I didn't plan it. He shouldn't have been walking around at night in a strange city."

Furrowing his brow, Roman recalled making Sheamus leave. He'd sent him out there, out into the night, out to Seth who lay in wait like a snake.

"You forced him? Sick fucker. I'll end you."

Seth laughed. "Moi? Forced him? Oh no, my brother, you live in a fantasy. You're boy put up a little fight but he was moaning like a whore in a matter of seconds."

"But you attacked him!" Roman shot back.

Rollins made innocent wide eyes. "Maybe a little bit."

"Did you, goddamn, did you fuck him? Rape him to be accurate."

"I ain't that desperate," Seth said and huffed. "I let my fingers do some magic." He sucked his index finger and popped it loudly from his mouth.

"I hate you." Roman stood to find refuge in his own room.

"Hate him. He was the easy slut," Rollins called after him.

In less than a blink of an eye, Roman was on Seth, beating him viciously. Surprised and unprepared, Rollins balled up, protecting himself from Roman's unhumanly strong punches.

Before the fight could escalate into disaster, Dean was pulling Reigns away. He had to summon all his strength to pry the Samoan off their brother. "Stop it, Roman. Just stop," Dean begged.

After calming somewhat, Roman shook free from Dean's grasp. His face was flushed and obvious tears were in his eyes. "This is absolutely far from over," He choked out at Seth. He stomped up the stairs and his door slammed with a loud bang.

After looking stunned for a moment, Seth turned to Dean. "Dude, was he crying?" His expression was one of amusement.

"Damn you, Seth." Dean returned to his own room.

"Too late! I'm already damned," Seth called out angrily. Then he spoke low to no one in particular. "Already damned anyway." He grabbed the closest liquor he could find and began drowning his emotions – they would just slow him down anyway.


	15. Chapter 15

_As some of you know from the story "Coming Undone", I was fond of detailed, perhaps meaningful, dream sequences. I am not certain that this manifestation is something Sheamus wants or someone put it in his head, but he definitely enjoys the scene in his dream. Are dreams ever this detailed or hot or flow so well? Probably not. But I certainly liked writing it. Hope you find this "pairing", er, "grouping" to be sexy. X T L. ;)_

Darkness. Quiet. Fear. Sheamus felt on-guard and surrounded, turning his head swiftly in any direction he thought he heard a noise. He heard the shuffling of footsteps and hushed laughter.

"Sierra," A voice taunted.

"Hotel," A whisper answered it.

"India," A voice came from another direction

"Echooo," Someone called in a Marco Polo game fashion.

"Lima," A voice answered back.

"Delta!" Seth Rollins screamed just steps from Sheamus. The man with two-toned hair broke into maniacal laughter.

"Let there be light," Dean Ambrose announced grandly. The bright lights around the ring came to life. Ambrose was sitting on one of the corner turnbuckles. "And there was light," He said, raising his hands, mocking God.

"Feel familiar?" Seth grinned. Although all were in street clothes and in an empty arena, it was as it had been many times before.

The redhead stood center-ring with the three members of The Shield surrounding him – Ambrose perched at the corner, Reigns leaning quietly against the ropes and Rollins pacing in a hyper manner around Sheamus. Seth's unpredictable behavior unnerved the Irishman.

Tense and still on-guard, Sheamus turned to Roman for support. The brunette cast his eyes downward, ignoring the silent pleas.

"He's knows all about it," Seth boasted. "I told him how you came running to me after he cast you out." Seth boldly ran his palm across the fly of the redhead's jeans, squeezing slightly.

Sheamus slapped Rollins' hand away from his crotch. "Don't start your sick shit again!" Sheamus looked to Roman who was still ignoring him. "He attacked me, ya know."

"I heard," Reigns said absently, looking at his nails and seeming unmoved.

"Ah come on, Sheamus. You don't have to be uncomfortable around us." Ambrose spoke from the corner. "It's okay you popped your cork for Seth." Dean laughed low in his throat and met Seth's eyes – both men smiled wickedly.

"I don't even like ya," Sheamus spat at Seth. He closed his eyes, feeling shame. "It was just something I couldn't stop." He reddened, admitting that Seth's advances turned him on.

"It's alright," Roman's voice was close and his lips touched the redhead's neck. He slipped a hand around Sheamus' waist and smoothed it across the Irishman's abs.

"See? Nobody's mad," Seth soothed and approached from the front. He looked deeply into the redhead's eyes and Sheamus could feel that Seth was going to make a move on him. He felt himself be rescued by Roman's strong hand turning his face gently. Their lips met and warmth overtook Sheamus. For a moment, he forgot that the other two were with them. It was only Roman kissing him and touching him and making him feel so wanted.

When Seth approached Sheamus and went softly at his neck with a kiss, the Irishman was a bit startled but Roman held him tightly in their embrace. Having both men's hot mouths on him made Sheamus weak with lust. Dean's arms slipped lightly around the redhead's waist and he pressed his chest to Sheamus' strong back, barely brushing his lips against the nape of the fair neck.

Although his thoughts were asking loudly, "What the hell is going on?", Sheamus found his body not really needing an answer.

Rollins gently pulled Sheamus from his kiss with Roman and took his soft lips for himself. The redhead gave in and allowed the young, reckless man to pull his mouth even tighter, a warm tongue pleasantly intruding.

Ambrose's hands hand moved downward and found a thick, rigid cock. "Nice," Dean soothed against the redhead's neck. Sheamus wasn't very attracted to Dean, being ever so fond of brunettes but the man's hand felt good and his voice moved Sheamus a bit. He rather enjoyed Dean's small part in this "menage a quatre."

As Seth played against his mouth, Sheamus felt Roman's strong lips against his neck, sucking, almost biting. Dean's lips did the same, pulling at the fair, tender skin and clenching it loosely in his teeth. The blond pulled away and seemed to speak to all of them. "This isn't the best location for this, is it?"

Sheamus felt a bit light-headed as the ring beneath them turned to a soft black sea of billowy fabric as far as the eye could see. The four slipped down to it and Sheamus simultaneously felt confusion and arousal as he noticed the trio and himself were nude. He found each man appealing in their own way. He already knew of Roman's incredible physique and large cock and he found every inch of the Samoan to be delectable. Seth's lean body was sculpted, every sinewy muscle defined. His biceps were generous and showed strength and dedication. The man with two colors of long, wild hair was endowed well, his cock was a nice length and had enough girth to slip against the tight walls of any man and make them moan. Ambrose's frame was not as defined but still had plenty of tone and his muscles well-kept. His ass was pert and a smooth, natural golden shade. His cock was very thick and and a bit intimidating though his length was average. Any guy with a taste for a big dick would certainly not be turning the blond away.

The trio swarmed Sheamus at once putting him on his back, much like their in-ring tactics but this was much more pleasurable. Hands were all over his toned body, followed by curious mouths - kissing, licking, sucking. His head was spinning and he had no idea whose hands were where or who was kissing him on which part of his body. It was both overwhelming and heavenly. He moaned loudly, letting all of his inhibitions go.

A warm mouth took his cock deep and his hand ran through the hair of the excellent giver. He felt the short hair of the blond and found his skills to be impressive. But the real chills of pleasure came over the redhead when Reigns began kissing his lips, letting a velvety tongue barely touch him. The passion of the kiss increased and Sheamus clung tightly to Roman's mouth, pulling it tight to his with ever-growing suction, wanting the brunette to plunge his delicious tongue inside. As if Roman knew what Sheamus was seeking, he put his tongue deeply into the redhead's mouth. Though not used to such an intrusive motion, this particular time it felt right and Sheamus sucked on the soft tongue.

Rollins hands were exploring the Irishman's large chest, making circles on the hard pecs. His thumbs slipped across the taunt nipples and he began using his thumb and index finger to pinch at them lightly. The contact made Sheamus moan and Seth increased the pressure, making the clamping almost painful but Sheamus whined in his throat, getting into the sensation finding it oddly pleasing to be hurt by the sexy bad boy.

As if he wanted to accentuate Seth's rough treatment, Ambrose began squeezing the redhead's tender sac, finding his balls and rubbing them roughly and putting pressure on the sensitive orbs. The blond's mouth still worked Sheamus' hard dick, making the rough treatment to the balls tolerable and slightly pleasurable. Still, Sheamus found himself crying out but his sounds of discomfort were stifled by Roman's relentless kisses.

Vigorously, Rollins began sucking on each nipple – they were hypersensitive from the harsh treatment before. Sheamus pushed Roman away. "Fuck! Stop." He pushed at Seth, trying to free his tender skin from the man's hungry mouth.

"You're fine. Relax," Roman whispered. He ran his fingers through the gingery locks.

"Yes, relax." Sheamus heard Ambrose tell him that but the blond had his mouth impaled on the still stiff cock of the Irishman.

"How did you tell me that?" Sheamus managed to say through all the sensations that were overtaking him.

In his head yet again, "Who cares? Do you really care, Red? You're getting your cock sucked aren't you?"

"Yeah," Sheamus thought. He heard a deliciously sexy little laugh from Dean – still just a sound that only Sheamus could hear.

The sucking on his nipples became biting; intense grinding bites. Sheamus cried out but was starting to find a place within that wanted the pain and finding it to be the same as pleasure.

He noticed that Roman moved away and heard him growl to Dean, "That's mine." He pushed Ambrose away and put his mouth down the length of Sheamus' throbbing erection. Damn, it felt amazing like silk was swallowing him whole. Sheamus pushed his hips up, his abs contracting violently and the shaking racking his entire being.

Ambrose hadn't left the scene and went for the swollen balls with his mouth. One at a time, he drew them into his mouth and sucked, running his tongue in circles around the circumference. He pulled away, keeping the tender, round organ in his mouth and allowing it to pop out with force. Sheamus grunted as Dean repeated the same motion on each, going from left to right over and over. Each time his balls popped free from Dean's tight oral grasp, it became more painful. Sheamus tried to wriggle away but Reigns had a firm grip on his thighs. The redhead began whining softly in discomfort and soon found himself unable to control the loud cries that demanded to be heard. Rollins abandoned Sheamus abused nips and straddled his chest, pushing the redhead's arms back and over his head – he held him down as if a ton of steel lay on Sheamus' arms. His inability to move made him more aware of the pleasure and pain his body was being subjected to.

Rollins leaned forward, his hair spilling across the Irishman's face. "Yeah, that's it. Cry for us, boy." He slapped a pale cheek hard and devoured the mouth of the prone, helpless Sheamus.

Fingers began sliding between the redhead's buttocks. He had no clue which of his captors (or were they his lovers?) was trying to invade his body but he opened his thighs wide, wanting the intrusion. The fingers were slick and silky as if suddenly and almost of their on accord. One digit entered him and his moans still stifled by Seth's kiss became more about the pleasure than the pain. His balls were almost numb and Ambrose's pinching and pulling had become less severe or at least felt less severe. Roman's mouth was still pure heaven, taking the rigid cock deep in the throat with every downward stroke. Another finger made its way inside and both slipped in deeply and were pulled to the surface repeatedly. Rollins broke away just too enjoy the look of bliss on the redhead's face. Those quieted moans were escaping now quite loudly. The fingers in him, spread wide, stretching his tight hole. With pumping hips and a light sweat all over, Sheamus breathed loudly while clenching his teeth. He heard low whispers and Rollins moved off of him. Ambrose pulled away from his genitals and Roman picked his heavy legs up easily, pulling them to his tanned chest. A thick cock pushed at the redhead's entrance. Dean slid beside him and licked his lips. "You taste good, Red."

Sheamus heard but barely noticed the blond as his eyes were locked on Roman's sexy green ones. The Samoan tossed his head back, his long dark hair moving out of his face and over his broad shoulders. He moved the head of his dick into Sheamus slowly. It was big and opened the redhead making him wince and whine in his throat. Though he was ready and wanted it, Reigns slow entry was somewhat painful. He seemed to be deliberate in the way he inched his cock in, making the initial penetration last.

"He kinda likes hurting you," Ambrose said with a devilish grin. "You kinda like it." He stroked Sheamus' burning skin.

At last, Reigns was buried in his claim, remaining still allowing Sheamus to just feel it and savor the thickness. Sheamus found it somewhat uncomfortable but braved the lack of motion in his body. Ambrose was right in the redhead's ear. "Submission," He whispered. "We like that."

Reigns began thrusting slowly and Sheamus' lips curled in a slight smile of bliss. God, it felt so good. Those strokes quickly found his spot and his brow furrowed and moans came from his lips. Roman made the pace a perfect moderate one that brought tremors to the redhead's body. He wanted the Samoan to make him cum. He glanced about and saw Seth shrouded by darkness on his back, the platinum blond of his hair lay across his face as he watched Roman taking Sheamus. Rollins had a strong fist wrapped around himself and used it to pleasure his own cock.

Meanwhile, Roman wrapped his own fist around Sheamus' now-throbbing manhood, working it near the head.

Ambrose stared at Sheamus intently and then looked to Roman. "He wants to cum." He looked at the redhead again and back again at the brunette. "Yesterday," Dean said firmly.

Clenching his jaw and eyes on his claim's flushed face, Roman began to fuck the redhead harder. Loud cries erupted as Sheamus was overwhelmed by the amazing abilities of Roman. Ambrose was behind Sheamus in what seemed like no time at all. He put a hand under the Irishman's head and raised it while putting his free hand tightly across Sheamus' mouth. He kept the loud cries muffled as he pressed his fingers painfully against the redhead's lips. Ambrose had no reason to do this other than it pleased him and he liked the control. Sheamus found it exciting.

Sheamus was taking everything Roman had, the Samoan fucking him like mad. He writhed and scraped his nails across the fabric under them. Ambrose released his mouth and instead took the Irishman's strong arms, pinning them tightly above his head. Rollins had returned to the scene at some point and clapped his hand across Sheamus' mouth, taking Dean's place. Seth covered the redhead's mouth as well as his nostrils. The lack of oxygen made Sheamus light-headed but not panicked. It made him more aware of Reigns' primal sex and Sheamus began lurching upward, still pinned tight by Dean. His orgasm was upon him. Seth released his hold on the man's mouth. Sheamus cried out loudly, his seed spurting far up his torso. The sensation subsided and he opened his eyes. He lay alone in the never-ending black fabric. His partners were gone. He felt confusion.

_In the world of reality ..._

Lying in his own bed in Tampa, Sheamus pumped furiously up with his hips. The sheets were torn off the bed. In his deep REM sleep, Sheamus physically came, covering himself with night emissions.

In a chair, sitting quietly and staring hungrily, Seth Rollins watched the display. After pleasuring himself, he left to hunt. If his brother knew of his whereabouts, he was allowing Seth to run wild just the same.


	16. Chapter 16

Roman lay awake in the warm Tampa night, trying to force himself to sleep though his natural cycle would have him out and hunting at this hour. He was hungry – almost feeling pain with the need to feed. Since Seth's act of selfishness in Baton Rouge, Reigns found himself disgusted each time he thought of taking another life. But he was this breed of creature who had to find food or starve and decay. He could not change himself or make his need disappear. He wandered downstairs where Dean was parked on the sofa staring into nothingness. Roman had noticed that he hadn't felt his brother's presence within himself at all for the last couple of days.

"What are you doing to yourself, Dean?" He said to his obviously depressed friend.

"Im doing nothing to myself," Ambrose answered without making eye contact with Roman. "What do you even mean?"

Reigns sat beside Dean and put an arm around the blond's slumped shoulders. "You blame yourself for Seth's actions?"

Ambrose looked to Roman with forlorn eyes. "Shouldn't I? I lost track of him while filling my own needs." He did not go into detail but Roman gathered it was something sexual. He knew that Dean was lonely and if he'd found some comfort in a random guy, the Samoan wasn't judging him.

Pulling Dean close, Roman hugged him tightly. He smelled the odor of whiskey and knew the man was drowning his sorrows. "Stop it, my brother. Seth is not yours to tend to every hour of every day." He kissed Dean chastely on the temple and let him go.

"Thanks," Dean said quietly.

"It's so quiet tonight," Reigns commented. "Is he locked in his bedroom?"

"Oh no, he's out," Ambrose slurred. "Gone out raising hell." He waved his hand toward the door, indicating the way the young man had left the dwelling.

Roman grew concerned. "Well, where is he 'raising hell' anyway?"

"I don't know now. He was in your boyfriend's house." Dean laughed softly and shook his head.

"That's not funny," Roman snapped. "Where is Seth?"

Ambrose rolled his head toward Roman. "I don't fucking know, Roman. All I know is he was sitting in Sheamus' house and now, he ain't. Okay?"

"Goddamn Dean!" Reigns broke into a sweat. "Are you fucking serious? Why – why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"You were sleeping and I'm drunk." Ambrose shrugged his shoulders.

Roman wanted to tear Dean to shreds but calmed himself. Sheamus was his first priority. "Okay, Dean, think. Did Seth hurt Sheamus?"

"Oh no, he didn't lay a finger on him. He just watched him jerk off or have a wet dream or something dirty. But he didn't get involved. He just watched." Dean covered his eyes and peered through his fingers. "You know, like a perv."

Reigns rested his forehead in his palms, thankful for Sheamus' safety. He needed to find Seth, though, before the boy ended another life.

Roman grasped Dean's face. "Help me, brother. Where is Seth now?"

Ambrose concentrated and finally seemed to sober up. "He's stalking somebody." There was fear in the blond's voice.

"Make him come back here," Roman begged. "Please, Dean."

"He never hears me," Ambrose argued.

"Okay. Okay … the person he's hunting – can you get in their mind?"

Ambrose closed his eyes and found the young woman who was doing laundry alone in an apartment complex's deserted laundry room. He exhaled slowly as Roman watched quietly.

The petite woman with short dark hair suddenly looked alert. Her eyes scanned the windows of the laundry room and she saw only blackness outside. As if in a trance, she walked to the door and went outside. She said rather loudly, "Dean says to come home right now. He says to leave me alone."

Rollins stepped from the shadows and faced the confused woman. She had no idea why she'd walked outside and delivered that strange message. Something just made her do it. Now, she was alone in the night with a strange man approaching her. She ran back inside and locked the door. The man put a bare fist through it's window and unlocked it. She backed up to the wall of dryers and began screaming. Instantly, Seth's hand covered her mouth. "I'm not coming home." He spoke practically into the woman's eyes as if they were a two-way mirror to Dean's mind. He removed his hand slowly.

"Dean said come home now or your brothers will abandon you." The young woman began crying. Rollins appeared to be thinking it over. He knew he had to leave this one to live or lose his family.

She stopped breathing when Seth leaned close to her face. He licked away a tear. "Another time, love." And he was gone.


	17. Chapter 17

Seth came into the condo cursing already, slamming the door behind himself. "You fuckers! Get out of my head, Dean."

"He' s not in your head," Roman told Rollins. His look stopped Seth in his tracks. "I told him to find you and get you here. Before that, he didn't even give a damn."

"It's true," Ambrose said from the sofa, whiskey bottle in hand. "I did not …" He took a heavy drink from the near-empty bottle. "Give a flying fuck where you were." He laughed obnoxiously. Dean tossed the bottle at Seth suddenly. Whiskey sprayed both Roman and Rollins. Dean grew serious, "Stay out of other people's houses." Then he collapsed back into laughter.

"Oh, so you know?" Seth's eyes gleamed. He had no more remorse and almost took a perverse pleasure in seeing the hurt in Roman's eyes. "So that makes, fuck, what it is now? Oh, four times, I've seen 'your man' cum." He smirked. "And you've seen him, I think, zero. Right?" He brushed past Roman, bumping into the Samoan's shoulder purposely.

Reigns followed Seth up the stairs and slammed him into a wall. "Stay away from him," He said fiercely. He was so close to the other man that saliva landed on Seth's cheek.

"You know something, Roman," Seth whispered staring into his brother's green eyes. "You like this - it's kinda hot." Rollins made a move that shocked Roman by darting forward and kissing him hard. He released the stunned the brunette and pushed him away, once again smirking. He slinked into his room and shut the door.

"He's out of control," Dean said from the landing. He'd followed the two and witnessed the unusual event.

"He just did that to fuck with me?"

"Yep," Ambrose confirmed. He went slowly back downstairs. Reigns followed, unable to find the patience to deal with Seth at the moment.

"He's a lucky bastard," Dean slurred.

Roman laughed. "Why? You want to lay one on me too?"

Dean turned with a raised brow. "Well, hell no. I mean he's lucky he's not trying to get in Randy's pants. I'd fucking slice him up."

"Huh?" The Samoan titled his head in curiosity. "Randy as in Orton?"

"Oopsy," Ambrose quipped and smiled. "I'm a little drunk. But, um, yeah. Orton. I really have, let's say, a keen interest in him."

"Since when?" Reigns was smiling broadly now as he received this new information about his best friend's love interest.

"Couple of months or so," Ambrose replied unable to suppress the smile that lit his face. He'd needed to tell someone and now sharing it with Roman made him feel excited inside. He was happy to have feelings for someone after a long period of loneliness. "He doesn't know I exist though. I think he fools around with Sheamus. I'm sorry, brother, but I really do."

Roman's heart sank a bit. Even before his becoming, Dean had been an incredibly intuitive person. He seemed almost psychic at times. Reigns believed that Dean was possibly right. Perhaps the night he was going to spend with Sheamus before Seth's intrusion was something the redhead saw as a one-night thing. For Roman, it was much more. He wanted Sheamus just for himself.

"Well, we _are_ pretty amazing," Roman said with playful confidence. "We should just ..."

"Break them up!" Dean said excitedly. He'd already had little daydreams where he and his brother worked together to each steal their chosen man. He almost thought of it as a secret mission and he became giggly thinking of it now.

"You've thought about this," Reigns said and winked. "I don't know, Dean. I'm not one for games but I think I could be on board for this." As much as he wanted Sheamus, he was willing to scheme for his affections.

"Go see him," Ambrose insisted, nodding his head. "First thing tomorrow. Tell him you know about Seth and you're not angry. Ya know?"

That was actually true. He harbored no resentment for the Irishman's actions. He knew he'd sent Sheamus away on the verge of getting an orgasm. He knew Seth's advances, while unwanted, would have been hard to resist physically. And Seth had not spoiled the sweetest part – hot, primal intercourse. Reigns decided that he would find his claim tomorrow and romance him right back to where he wanted him.

"You might," Ambrose said casually.

"Might what?" Roman asked of his brother.

"Get laid tomorrow." Ambrose winked. "You just thought that."

Roman just grinned. He had indeed just had that delicious thought. He bid Dean a goodnight and went to his room. He promised himself that he'd finally feed tomorrow night after seeing Sheamus. Although he knew seeing such a desired treasure would tempt more than his cock. He'd have to remain alert and not find himself lost and piercing that gorgeous ivory skin.

The following day around noon, Roman sent a text to Sheamus asking if he could come by. There was a fairly long delay and Reigns began to worry. But finally, the text reply came offering an invite for the late afternoon.


	18. Chapter 18

Roman followed the directions the redhead had provided and pulled up to the Spanish-style villa home. He was surprised by the bright, airy style and smiled immediately when Sheamus opened the door – and even better, only wearing workout shorts and a baseball cap.

As Roman entered and looked around the spacious foyer, he commented, "I didn't expect this at all."

"Yeah? Did ya vision a house-sized pub?" The Irishman laughed when Roman blushed a bit. Perhaps the Samoan had thought something like that. "So then I guess you live in a Tiki hut or something?" Sheamus winked and Reigns' felt excited nerves in his belly. "Well, c'mun with yourself," Sheamus joked and gave Roman's arm a tug.

They settled in a comfortable, earth-toned den. Each had a drink in hand quickly. Sheamus seated himself in a cognac-colored leather chair and took in Roman's large, exquisite frame as he sat on the sofa.

The redhead took a deep breath. "Okay, so some things happened and I won't be able to enjoy your company until it's been said."

"Seth forced himself on you? Well, to an extent." Roman seemed unmoved. "I already know."

"Uh, yeah. That's what I was going to tell ya." Sheamus shifted in his chair, suddenly uncomfortable. "I may have seemed to him like I was into him. But I wasn't. I was just … I don't know."

"Already worked up?" Reigns met the redhead's eyes and Sheamus could see there was almost guilt on the face of the brunette.

"Ya could say," Sheamus agreed. "But I don't like your friend. I have no interest in him. I like you." He smiled shyly and that gesture made Roman weak. He found this man so appealing.

"I'm not angry." Reigns was being honest. "Can we just put it in the past?"

"Absolutely," Sheamus agreed. He was filled with relief and so pleased to have not ruined his chances with Roman. He was so drawn to the man and what had just transpired had been easy and he felt a pleasurable, positive energy. He moved to the sofa to be closer to the Samoan.

In a matter of unspoken moments, the two leaned in and kissed and it was natural and real as if they'd never stopped the night they'd started together. Roman's hands pushed away the cap and cupped his claim's face, making the kisses deep and passionate. He couldn't bear the thought of pulling away again as he had the night Seth had caused the unforgivable disruption. When he began kissing the neck of the redhead and pushing all thoughts of those sweet veins from his mind, he stroked the fair arms noticing there were no cuts. Apparently Seth had worked a little more magic than he'd admitted to. Now the gorgeous arms were flawless and Roman kissed from the wrist to the elbow, the soft underside.

Sheamus leaned forward, pushing Roman onto his back and pushing his t-shirt up. The brunette obliged and tossed it aside and Sheamus slipped on top, bringing his large chest to the Samoan's. Roman's hands were caressing the bare, smooth skin of the Irishman's back. At the moment, Reigns liked the pleasurable weight of the man on top of him. He enjoyed the strong, aggressive kisses and felt no urge to push back but to simply melt.

Reigns could feel the redhead's cock loosely trapped in his gym shorts and pressing into his jean-covered thigh. He reached for it and fisted it gently getting an instant reaction from the Irishman as he moaned against Roman's mouth. Overtaken by the urge to suddenly have Sheamus as his own, he flipped them, putting himself on top and taking the redhead's lips roughly. Their lustful making out continued for several delicious minutes until finally, Sheamus pushed Roman back a bit. "Upstairs is much more comfortable." Once Roman was out of his jeans and clad in only burgundy boxer-briefs and stretched across the large bed, he had to agree.

The two moved against each other, each taking turns at being on top of the other. Sheamus pinned the brunette's arms and devoured his neck. Reigns found the redhead's strength to be impressive. If not for his gifts of darkness, Roman would find Sheamus a true physical challenge as he was an intensely strong man. For the moment, Reigns kept himself on a human level and enjoyed the sexy challenge of trying to control his fiery lover. He gently pushed and Sheamus rolled onto his back, allowing Reign's advances – loving them.

Locked in a steamy kiss with Sheamus, the brunette began sliding the loose workout shorts down the redhead's hips. Only skin was under them – a bare, rigid dick. Reigns stroked it slowly and his claim arched his back, raising his midsection to the touch. In a very pleasant deja vu moment, Roman began sliding down the bed, his hands frequently squeezing those enormous thighs. He peeled the shorts off and put his mouth on the stiff member before him. Just like the first time, Sheamus moaned loudly, loving those full lips around him. Reigns was absolutely not a selfish lover, seeming to actually enjoy the act rather than using it as foreplay only. He made soft noises of pleasure and swirled his tongue around the tip every few strokes.

The redhead's fingertips played in the dark locks that fell across his hips as the Samoan took him deep time and time again. He could feel himself building and gently pushed Reigns away. "Take it easy," Sheamus whispered. The brunette backed off, understanding that his partner was finding the oral stimulation only too wonderful.

He gave the brunette's arm a tug, wanting him to return so that their eyes could meet. He looked into Roman's sea-colored green eyes and saw a longing – a longing that Reigns obviously had for him. Sheamus found it both exciting and a little frightening, knowing that this man had deeper feelings for him. Reigns closed the door to that thought when he took the redhead's lips. Soon, both were lost in a passionate kiss and whatever qualms that Sheamus had, retreated to the far corners of his mind.

Roman relaxed as the Irishman pushed him onto his back and began covering his pectoral muscles with kisses, licks and little nips at the flesh. The hot mouth moved down to Reigns' wall of hard abs and the redhead traced each defined muscle with the tip of tongue. He began pulling the deep-red, tight shorts and Roman raised his hips allowing them to slide down easily. He got several degrees hotter realizing that his beautiful claim was also a giving partner. The Samoan felt a little tremor throughout as Sheamus ran his tongue along the underside of the thick member. He began tasting Roman all over, running his tongue through the leaking tip, around the flare of the head, up each side. He tortured the brunette with these teasing yet heavenly little licks. He thought Roman was going to come off the bed when he finally went down on him – the Samoan raising his hips and exclaiming loudly. He liked Roman's texture in his mouth as it filled him and rubbed his thumbs into the man's hip bones. The brunette became very vocal and ran his fingers through the ginger hair as he reached downward wanting to touch Sheamus while he received the incredible attention. His fingers slipped to the hands that held his hips and he stroked them softly. This act – this mingling of fingers - was more intimate than the sexual act could ever be.

Sheamus could feel Roman edging to a climax and took his mouth away slowly. He retraced his path back up the abs, back to the pecs and finally to the brunette's neck where he sucked gently. Greedily, Reigns cupped his jawline and kissed him deeply. As he moved slowly to the redhead's throat, he could hear that loud rush; that pumping blood. He scanned the fair neck and found himself hypnotized by the vessels just beneath the surface of the fair skin. He wished he'd fed last night. He pushed the redhead's chin up roughly and allowed his mouth to hover against the pale flesh. He dared to let his tongue dart forward for a taste and he shook. His lips brushed the skin and he bravely ran his teeth against the porcelain neck. He kissed the pulse point softly and felt the urge dissipate a bit. He felt as if he'd passed a test. He could control himself with Sheamus if only because he was so enamored. The brunette realized that the redhead was trembling with lust and perhaps he'd felt some of Roman's intensity.

Sheamus didn't understand what had just happened but he knew that he'd felt a closeness to Roman unlike anything he'd ever experienced. He found himself confused and feeling quite odd that he'd had a strong desire to have Reigns bite him. Never having a fetish for this time of stimulation, wanting Roman to sink into his flesh made Sheamus feel almost under a spell. God, there was something so unusual about this man – something that made Sheamus both drawn to him and fearful of him at the same time.


	19. Chapter 19

The men made no rushed effort as they proceeded with this sensual union. Roman had gently eased the redhead off of his chest and they lay side by side, finding one another's lips. The room was now much dimmer than when they'd first made their way upstairs. Soon, the sun would set and night would wash the room in darkness. Roman felt anxious when he imagined being alone with Sheamus in a darkened room, having him so trapped and prone.

"Do you remember the last thing ya said to me the night the window broke?" Sheamus softly asked the Samoan.

Roman grinned, a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I don't."

Sheamus kept a steady gaze on the calm green eyes. "Ya said ya were gonna take me and fuck me good."

"Ohh, last thing I said in bed." Reigns smiled shyly. "Yes, I remember that." He ran his thumb across the Irishman's full bottom lip. "Why do you ask?"

"Does that still stand?"

"Oh yes, absolutely." Reigns cock grew even harder as his partner indicated that he'd allow Roman's penetration. The brunette became intense, taking in the blue eyes of his claim. His voice was soft and serious. "I want you so much."

The redhead felt warmth fill him and spoke his thoughts aloud although he normally wouldn't. "I want ya, too. Since the night ya found me in the arena in New Orleans." He almost felt the words had been drawn from his mouth by the big man laying with him. "I thought ya were watching me when I was playing ball." Sheamus shook his head as if dazed. "I have no idea why I just said that. Ya must think I'm weird." He chuckled softly.

"I _was_ watching you," Roman admitted. "How you know that is what intrigues me." He kissed the redhead's lips, closing them, ending the conversation for the moment. Sheamus didn't seem concerned with the mystery either as he returned the hot kisses.

Roman was on top of the redhead soon enough. Sheamus had discreetly provided lubricant and a condom on the night table. He was impressed with Reigns' gentle touch and the affection he expressed – kissing the temples, smoothing his fingers through the hairline, making the moment very sensual. Although a part of him was frightened by the Samoan's obvious romantic intentions, more of him welcomed it. This would not be a cheap lay.

Reigns slick fingers played lightly around the tight opening of the redhead. He slipped his finger forward and the Irishman moaned with desire as his sensitive area was probed. The brunette used his digits and plenty of lubricating liquid to ready his partner. Sheamus rocked his hips so that he was moving himself down the thick fingers inside him. That eagerness made Roman want to plunge his cock deep but he wanted to take his time. He slipped the condom on and slowly entered Sheamus while maintaing eye contact with blue eyes beneath him. Both were very quiet – almost too lost in pleasure to even utter a sound.

After a few moments of slow thrusting and just silence, Sheamus moaned and seemed to open the floodgates. Reigns began grunting softly, breathing hard and uttering sentiments that usually accompany sex. "Yes" "Oh god" and the like.

The sweet intercourse was heating up and Sheamus took a departure from his moaning and launched into dirty dialogue. "Oh fuck yeah. Hard." His moans were loud now and his pumping hips were frantic. "Yeah, hard. Fuck."

Reigns became rougher. "Like that? You like me fucking you hard?"

"Hell yeah," Sheamus groaned as the big brunette pounded into him. He latched onto those long dark locks and twisted them in his fist. For quite awhile, the hard, hot sex lasted.

The redhead was surprised when Roman slowed a bit and made an interesting request. "Do me," He whispered. Sheamus didn't need to be asked twice. The brunette pulled out slowly, wanting to take it from his claim – wanting the act to be mutual.

Their roles were quickly reversed and Sheamus was inside the Samoan making him moan and whine. Reigns stroked his own cock slowly, savoring the feeling each time his partner's head slipped across his sensitive nerve bundle inside. Sheamus' fingers found the ones of Roman's free hand and they mingled. They came together, sounds of pleasure filled the room. They pressed against one another, both fearing the end of their experience and facing each other now as lovers. Sheamus was nervous.

"It's okay," Roman said softly and pushed the redhead away. He felt Sheamus relax as he moved to the side and lay on his back. He sensed that the Irishman was afraid that Roman would pursue him romantically. He steered away from that and instead gave the redhead a sexy smile. "You are damn good." Sheamus grinned back, relieved that Roman didn't try to get too close to him.

"Believe me, I can say the same to ya." They laughed softly and the comfort level evened out. The anxiety left the situation and they played at one another's hands quietly.

Sheamus slipped off to sleep and Roman watched him for a long time. He so wanted this to be his companion. But it was time to go. Time to feed. And Reigns departed without a sound leaving his claim in deep sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Roman slipped into the condo after dawn to find the dwelling completely quiet. He made his way upstairs and Seth's door was slightly opened. He peered in to see his reckless brother asleep on his stomach, one arm hanging off the bed. His wild hair had fallen across his face and Roman saw the boy that Seth used to be. He smiled on his brother and eased away quietly.

Reigns crept back down the chairs and listened outside Dean's room. He heard a TV playing low and opened the door slowly. Dean was shirtless and wearing jeans, sitting on his bed and already into the liquor. He was smiling at Roman, having already sensed his presence outside.

"What are you doing?" Roman asked his smiling friend.

"At the moment, I am drinking myself to oblivion again and currently enjoying 'I Love Lucy'." He motioned towards the television. "But I have time for you." His eyes danced. He knew that Roman had gotten a nice slice of that Irish pie.

"It was great," Roman gushed like a girl with a crush. "It was slow and real and it wasn't, ya know, dirty."

"A little dirty, I hope," Ambrose teased.

"Well, it was hot." Roman winked. "Um, I did him and then he did me. So, it was mutual."

"Who was doing who when you got off?"

"What? Dean, you weirdo." Roman tilted his head at his friend in curiosity.

"I'm just saying whoever was on top when you got off is the real top." Dean looked serious. "There's never a such thing as mutual."

"Why are you being negative?" It hurt Roman's feelings. "It _was_ mutual. What you said was just ignorant."

Ambrose took a big draw on the whiskey. "Nuh uh. The endorphins and shit makes an imprint on your psyche like 'this is how it should be.' Yeah, he probably thinks he owns you now. Bet next time you see him, he'll be way more aggressive and not so _shy-boy_."

"He's not like that. You're so damn bitter, Dean." Reigns felt a bit guilty calling out Ambrose's behavior as of late.

"Well, sorry." Ambrose looked back at Ricky Ricardo now singing on the 1950's comedy. "I saw Randy last night."

"What?" Roman was surprised. "Well?"

"I pulled myself together and slicked up," He chuckled at the term for dressing up. "So I went out kinda looking for him, I admit. I found him at a club with that Cody whore hanging all over him."

"Those two are just friends. Cody has a girlfriend. Are you exaggerating?"

"Okay, probably, but it pissed me off," Dean replied. "So anyways, I chatted him up a bit and even bought him a drink. Didn't even thank me. They got their little 'posse' together and just rolled out. Not a word to me." He took a tug on the bottle letting the alcohol burn through him and chase Randy from his mind.

Reigns was disappointed that he'd had a wonderful night and Dean's had been so hurtful. "What did Seth do?" Roman asked, sensing it best to steer the topic from Randy Orton.

"He and I did what you did late in the night." He glanced at Reigns. "Guess we're all satisfied in some way, at least."

"You guys went together?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "So, it was a vagrant. A drunk probably on the verge of death anyway."

Reigns looked down, still feeling guilt over the boy in Baton Rouge. "Same." He'd found a homeless man barely living in the drug-infested streets.

The awkward tension was ended when Roman's phone chirped.

Sheamus: _Hey ya, ran off last night did ya? ;) Text or call anytime_

"Ha!" Roman exclaimed. "You said he'd act differently. He just texted wondering where I went last night." Reigns backed out of the room to go text Sheamus in private. He stuck his tongue out at Dean. "He loves me," He joked. Dean smiled and waved his friend away.

Reigns' heart went out to his friend but his own joy could not be stifled. He quickly sent a reply to the text he'd just gotten.

_I do apologize. I wasn't sleeping well and thought I might wake you so I just came home._

Sheamus: _No problem. Just making sure ya weren't running around graveyards lol_

Roman: _Not at all. Ha Can we do something tonight?_

He hoped he wasn't pushing the redhead too quickly. But he wanted to see the man even at that moment. Waiting was torture.

Sheamus: _You like steak?_

Roman: _Only when it's rare, really rare lol_ He certainly meant that.

They made a date for that night at eight. Both went about their day. Sheamus hit the gym with much vigor, still pumped from the night before. He thought about Roman all day. Reigns could barely rest as he felt Sheamus thinking of him throughout his day. The brunette slept with a smile on his face.


	21. Chapter 21

On the stage I'm in a rage

But you I never fool

Well I can rock with anyone

But not alone with you

_- Shy Boy, David Lee Roth_

"How's that steak," Sheamus asked Reigns as watched the big man devour the rawest steak he'd ever seen.

A little blood dripped from Roman's lip and he quickly wiped it away with his cloth napkin. "It's quite good. I like this place." He took in the view of the exotic restaurant that Sheamus had chosen with Roman in mind. "Do they have Xingu?" He glanced at the Irishman. "It's beer ..."

"Black beer. It's Brazilian." He winked. "Can't stump me on beer, fella." His blue eyes gleamed with mischief. "And, yeah they do."

After both had finished their meals – Roman's consisting of steak only – they relaxed, each with a beer.

"So ya like that South American dark beer?" Sheamus nodded his head toward the brunette's bottle.

"I do. It's sweeter than American or European beer. It's very different." He looked into his dinner mate's eyes. "I like things that are sweet and different." He flashed a sexy little grin.

Sheamus leaned close and winked. "I really don't care what ya think of that beer, fella. I just wanna get ya back to my house."

Reigns knew that Sheamus was simply flirting when he said that he didn't care about Roman's opinion on the beer. However, for a moment it made him feel a bit ignored. His heart fluttered when the redhead stroked his shoulder and he felt at ease. "C'mun," Sheamus told him a sexy tone.

Back alone in the same bedroom where they'd had an incredible night before, Roman's mind kept drifting to Dean's words. The moment they'd entered the home, the redhead was pulling Reigns up the stairs and had him barely in the door before he attacked the Samoan's mouth with hungry kisses. Ambrose had predicted that the redhead would be much more aggressive now.

As Roman was shoved hard against the wall by the charging Irishman, he wondered if Dean was right. Pale fingers were pushing Roman's shirt up, stroking the tan chest and wanting that shirt off. Reigns relented and allowed the redhead to pull his shirt off and go at his pectoral muscles with his mouth.

Shortly, the brunette pushed at Sheamus very gently. Looking surprised, the Irishman pulled away. He stood his full height of his six-feet-four inches, besting by Roman by only an inch but still having a slight advantage. "What?"

The Samoan found Sheamus' body language to be intimidating. He feared that his claim might become more domineering as Dean had said. "I just want to slow down a little. I'd like to savor you." He stroked the redhead's cheek.

To Roman's delight, Sheamus took the brunette's hand and brushed his lips across it. "I like that." He kissed Roman softly. "I wanna savor this." He slipped his hand across the Samoan's stiff cock. The brunette moaned softly at the touch but was sure that Sheamus didn't understand.

"I don't just mean the sex," Reigns told him, letting his fingers trail down the redhead's big chest. "I mean all of you."

There were those romantic come-ons that frightened Sheamus. He pulled away slightly. Roman had to know. "What's wrong?"

The redhead closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and finally looked Roman in the eyes. "I'm seeing somebody else."


	22. Chapter 22

Roman's heart sank when the redhead confessed that he, indeed, had another lover. His face was full of disappointment.

"I'm not cheating on him. Don't think that," Sheamus quickly assured Reigns. "We aren't exclusive. But at the same time, I couldn't let ya have the wrong feelin about us."

"I, I guess I do have serious intentions," The brunette stammered. "I wanted to see where this might go." Even as he spoke, his eyes scanned the redhead's face for a trace of the same intent.

"I like ya, Roman," Sheamus told him softly. "A lot. I wasn't expectin' this."

"And if you were?" Roman's gaze was piercing.

Sheamus blushed. "I'd probably have made sure I was unattached." He bit his at his lip nervously. "I feel strange around ya sometimes but in a really good way. Ya make me feel excited about life in general." Again, the Irishman blushed as he was again sharing so easily with Roman. "And I just know ya want more than a shag here and there. So I had to be truthful with ya. Do ya still wanna see me?"

The brunette felt as if Sheamus was almost telling him that he'd break off the other relationship. "I still do." He smiled genuinely.

Inside, Reigns was aching to ask if the other person was Randy but he respected Sheamus' privacy and didn't press the subject.

There was a calmness in the atmosphere now. Sheamus didn't seem to have his defenses up and he was more receptive to Roman's advances. The Samoan lightly kissed along the redhead's neck, across that ever-tempting pulse and to an earlobe. "So, tonight, I can have you?" Roman whispered hotly.

"Yeah," Sheamus moaned in reply. "Anyway ya want me."

Roman raised his brows and grinned against the pale flesh he kissed. Dean's twisted little theory was put to bed. And Reigns was about to put Sheamus to bed as well.


	23. Chapter 23

"Anyway I want you?" Roman purred, moving against Sheamus until he was behind him. He pressed his cock against the Irishman's round ass and gripped his hips. "Even like this?"

The redhead didn't take pause and instead pushed his cheeks firmly against the hard dick behind him. "Yeah, like this." He answered, obviously turned on by the idea of getting taken.

Despite the overwhelming affection that Roman had for the man he was trying to arouse, he was still a male with those primal urges and right now, he was losing control of the gentleman inside himself.

"I want to fuck you so hard," Roman moaned. His fingers easily worked the button down shirt that Sheamus wore, opening it quickly. Those beautiful mocha-colored hands were stimulating the pectoral muscles of the redhead, thumbs slipping across taunt nipples. Sheamus moaned and let his head fall against Roman's shoulder. The brunette had the shirt opened all the way now, caressing every inch of the strong torso. He dared to lean in and plant slow kisses along the Irishman's neck. Sheamus exhaled loudly and made his skin more accessible by leaning his head to the side. It was an invite that Roman could barely resist. He dangerously plucked at the skin with his teeth, so careful yet so tempted. The redhead moaned loudly. There was something about Reigns' teeth against his skin that made him crazy with lust.

"If ya bit me, I think I'd cum in my jeans," He moaned and then seemed to realize what he'd said. "I'm sorry," He said, embarrassed. "I don't know why I was thinking that."

"I do," Roman answered, almost dizzied by the amazing comment. "Because it would feel so good." He scraped his teeth along the skin. "I bet you _would_ cum." His hand found the rock hard dick between the Irishman's legs. He began opening the fly, still behind Sheamus and still pressed against him. He freed the man's cock and stroked it slowly. He thought Sheamus was going to buckle at the knees and hit the floor. At a later time, Reigns did want to find out what made Sheamus sense his presence the night in the arena when he watched from the rafters. And what made him so sure of Roman's intentions. And what made him so interested in Roman's bite. He wondered if Sheamus already had his own untapped gifts. But other matters were more pressing at the moment.

The men wasted no time shedding every stitch of clothing and lying on the bed, facing each other, making out. Like before, Sheamus had left a couple of condoms and lubricant on the night table.

And always a giver, Roman went down on the redhead for a nice, long time before attempting to penetrate him. He had Sheamus writhing, opening his legs wide and whining. Reigns found this uninhibited behavior extremely arousing. The brunette's ability to hold back was growing weak and he longed to put his partner face down and show Sheamus what getting fucked hard was supposed to feel like. He planned on upstaging this other person by making the redhead have a screaming orgasm while taking Roman's large cock in his sexy, round ass.

The big brunette had maneuvered the other man so that he was on his stomach now, pumping at the sheets. Those thrusting hips made Roman's cock twitch. Reigns pulled Sheamus up onto his knees and he liked how the redhead left his face buried in the pillow. "Gonna take it like a good boy, I gather?"

The dirty talk made Sheamus moan. Damn, Roman the romantic seemed to be becoming Roman the beast and that turned the redhead's temperature up several notches above just hot – he was on fire now.

A warm slick finger slid between the Irishman's cheeks. He shivered pleasantly. He whined as Roman pushed one thick digit inside him, followed quickly by another. The wonderful friction and feeling of being stretched made Sheamus grip the sheets tightly. The brunette wasn't being quite so delicate and used his fingers to spread Sheamus open. The redhead gasped when another slick finger intruded and Roman worked all three in and out – all the while, spreading the fingers apart and making the tight hole open for him.

The Irishman's diaphragm shook with every deep breath. Roman's probing fingers made him dizzy with pleasure. Although he enjoyed being on top, at the moment, Sheamus would have chosen to be exactly where he was. Roman had a quality that made him irresistible. Sheamus felt as if he'd do anything that the brunette requested and do it eagerly. He wanted Reigns to take control and was turned on by giving that control away.

With the condom in place, Roman spread his hot partner's buttocks and pushed his head at the opening. The ring of strong muscles gave away easily, letting Reigns thick flesh enter. His eyes squeezed shut and he moaned overtaken by the wonderful warm tightness. His partner also made sounds of intense satisfaction.

"That feels so good." Sheamus was barely capable of speaking as his loud breathing was the only sound that seemed to be clearly heard.

Reigns got a handful of flesh, kneading the firm buttocks. "It's going to feel even better," He promised. "I'm going to make you cum until you can't stand up."

Sheamus began to believe the Samoan after twenty minutes had passed and the big man was still buried in him, pleasing him with alternating slow trusts and hard pounding. Reigns stamina was impressive and both were panting and soaked with sexy, well-earned sweat. The redhead had been trying to control his orgasm for awhile. Roman was very talented at finding the right spot inside and stimulating it beautifully.

The redhead's strength was weakening and he collapsed forward. The strong Samoan pulled him back to his knees. "You seem ready to cum," He whispered.

"Please," Sheamus uttered. And he moaned loudly when Roman's large hand found his cock and began pumping it. Only moments passed until Sheamus groaned and his cocked jerked with the release of a rather lasting orgasm. Reigns pumped quickly and cried out even as he lost his own control and filled the condom with his juices.

The two lay silently for quite a while. Roman reached for the redhead's hand and held it gently. "I'm glad you shared the truth with me."

"I had to," Sheamus replied. "I just felt this was never going to be just a fuck."

Roman smiled. "So, it's more than that?"

"Yeah. I'm so drawn to ya. It's more than just physical." Again Sheamus found himself opening up to Roman. What was it about this man that brought forth all of those private thoughts?

Taking a chance, Reigns asked, " Are you going to be exclusive with just me?" He wanted so badly for the redhead's answer to be the one he was longing to hear.


	24. Chapter 24

"What's on your mind?" A shirtless, sexy Randy asked of his lover. "You're being too quiet."

Sheamus nervously played his pale fingers against one another. He began with a matter-of-fact statement. "I've been seein' someone."

"Really?" Orton raised a brow, surprised. He sat down on the couch beside the redhead. "I mean, you can, of course. But I'm surprised. I thought _we_ had fun, ya know?"

"We do, we do," Sheamus assured the Viper. "This was very unexpected. And to be honest, I wanna pursue this in a serious way. Can we be friends and co-workers with no hard feelins'?"

"Um, well, yeah," Orton agreed although it was his only choice. He picked at the well-worn leather on his TV room sofa. "Is there something that I could do to change it?"

"It's not something that ya did wrong. It's just a strong connection with this other person." Sheamus stroked Randy's ink-covered arm. "We agreed this was just for fun, right?"

Orton nodded his head and half-smiled. "Right. Just will take getting used to." He patted the redhead's hand. "I'll get over it."

Then came the question that Sheamus had feared. Those crystal blue eyes bore into him. Randy couldn't contain his curiosity "Is it someone from work?" Sheamus took a deep breath and paused. Orton quickly intervened. "Never mind, it is. I can tell by the way you acted. Just never mind." Randy stood and asked Sheamus to leave.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd care really," Sheamus reasoned. He was surprised that Randy had reacted so strongly to the breakup.

"Look, it's okay. I'll get over it. But just go, man." Orton stepped outside and walked towards a pool of clear, cool water. He sat on the edge and dipped his toes in. He was filled with disappointment. He heard the Range Rover that his now-former lover drove leave his property.

While Orton knew that he would indeed get over it, he needed an immediate distraction and decided to take in the Tampa nightlife.


	25. Chapter 25

Dean Ambrose was looking his best clad in expensive jeans, a tight tee and stainless steel jewelry – very "rockstar" and sexy. He got some double takes from the girls walking by and flashed them his quirky smile. However, his real interest was sitting at the bar inside Vesuvius, a sleek club downtown. He cruised in, feeling the Viper's brooding and hoping the brunette was a bit weakened.

"How's it goin'?" Ambrose asked casually.

Orton turned and gave Dean a quick head tilt without speaking. He returned his attention to his whiskey and took another sip. This was the second time that the blond from The Shield had shown up next to him at a bar.

"You okay?" Dean tried to sound relaxed yet concerned.

Randy set his glass down hard and turned slowly to face the annoying man. "No, I'm not okay. Had a bad night." He picked the glass up again and downed his drink without taking his eyes from Dean's face. "You ever a have bad night, Ambrose?"

"Well, yeah." The vibes coming from Orton were making Dean feel unwanted. "I was just trying to be courteous."

"Okay, I get ya." Randy set his glass down and motioned for another double. "Sometimes people having a bad night just want to be left alone. Can you see that?"

"Yeah, I can. I didn't mean to disrupt your night. I mean, you are alone."

"Well I would be. I got dumped. Curiosity satisfied?" Orton was speaking in a bitter, angry tone.

"Somebody is stupid enough to let you go?" Dean flattered the brunette.

The whiskey doubles were starting to relax Randy's lips. "Guess their new guy is hotter or younger or something. Whatever."

Dean chuckled a bit. "Well, Roman is younger. But hotter? Absolutely not." He smiled at Randy warmly.

Orton spun towards Ambrose quickly. "Huh?"

It occurred to Dean that Orton had no idea that Sheamus preferred Roman. And as far as assumptions, Dean had never been totally sure that Sheamus was Orton's lover.

"Um, I was speaking before I thought." Dean tried to move on. "So what are you drinking? Want another?"

"What about Roman Reigns? Why did you say that?" Randy was not going to let that comment go at all.

"Um, you were seeing Sheamus?"

"Yeah."

"He's seeing Roman now," Dean said quietly, feeling terrible for allowing the earlier slip that led to this revelation. "But hey, obviously Sheamus has a type right. Tall, brunette, gorgeous." He smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Son of a bitch!" Randy hissed. "What is he? 26, 27-years-old?"

"Something like that, yeah. But why does that matter? Your'e much better looking." Ambrose meant it when he said that.

"He's about 10 years younger than Sheamus. You don't think that's appealing? Fuck, what do you know? You're about the same age too. So young and stupid."

"Yeah, I'm twenty-seven, but not stupid." Dean became a bit defensive. An idea lit his mind. "If your'e so aggravated by their thing, get even. Get your own younger man." He gave Orton a wink, trying to be sexy.

"Oh my God," Orton laughed, loosing a little of his whiskey. He wiped it away and gave Dean a serious look. "There are different kinds of younger men. Look at Roman Reigns and look at you. See a difference?" He snorted and went back to his drink.

Ambrose felt a strong mixture of anger and hurt. "Yeah, I see a difference. Roman is the one fucking your man." He fixed a gaze on Randy that actually made the Viper feel a bit threatened.

"Get outta here, kid." Orton waved his hand at the blond like he was a mosquito that refused to stop buzzing around.

"I tried to be nice to you," Dean said softly. He was startled when Orton grabbed his upper arm and jerked him forward.

Randy's whiskey-tainted breath was in the blond's face. "You wanna be nice to me. Then, fine. Let's go out back and you get on your skinny knees and blow me. And then if I have time, I'll say 'hi' next time I see you. Okay motherfucker?"

Dean jerked away and left the club, his confidence deflated and his heart heavy. It could not be anymore clear than that. His dream of the Viper seeing him as a serious love interest was over. Orton didn't mince words letting the blond know that he had no interest and even went as far as insulting him. Dean walked home, brushing past people and tears daring to fall. He needed to get away from the filled streets. Once in the darkness, he allowed himself to break down. "Damn it." He was furious with himself for mentioning Roman and upsetting Randy. "Fuck all this," he screamed.

"Why don't you calm down, ya crazy fucker," A voice startled Dean. He looked to see a guy drinking beer nearby, a homeless person without a doubt.

"Your'e talking to me? Are you fucking stupid? Do you want to die tonight?" Ambrose walked swiftly to the man as he spoke. He kicked the homeless man hard in the temple.

"Fuck! Stop it, dude," The man yelled and held his head tightly, almost blinded by pain.


	26. Chapter 26

Moments later, Dean stepped from the wooded area, blood on his trendy tee. He left the body where it lay, throwing all caution to the wind.

Back at the condo, Dean changed his shirt and grabbed a jacket and his wallet. He went online and booked a flight for eight, the following morning. Then he drank. He decided that if he awoke in time for the flight, he'd go. He laid everything in the hands of chance.

Around six in the morning, Dean was still awake. "Okay then," He said aloud and stood. He removed his jewelry and left it on the coffee table. He put his wallet in his pocket, making sure that he had his ID on him. He went upstairs and gave a sleeping Seth a kiss on the forehead and then left the condo, perhaps forever.

Just minutes after Dean took a cab to the airport, Reigns came home from a night of hunting carefully and waiting to hear from Sheamus. He had no idea if the redhead had decided to let his other lover go. Immediately, he noticed Dean's stainless steel adornments on the table. He knew his friend only wore these items when he was out to look sexy. He noticed that the blond's door was closed. Roman raised his brows and smiled. Perhaps his lonely pal had gotten some action and Reigns hoped desperately that it was with Sheamus' _ex_-lover.

As Reigns took a hot shower, his phone chirped and a text message appeared. He didn't see it until he was ready to lie down for the day. It was from Dean and very cryptic.

_I'm flying to San Fran. Going to put this immortality thing to the test. Might as well go out big. Love you both_

Roman quickly checked Dean's room for the possibility that his pal was playing some crazy trick. Instead he saw the laptop open on the bed. He clicked the space bar, waking it, and on the screen was an e-ticket for the flight.

Reigns quickly woke Seth. "Have you seen Dean?" He asked the sleepy man.

"Um, yeah. He came in earlier and kissed me on the head. You know how weird he gets." Seth sat up. "Why?"

"I think he's going to try to kill himself," Reigns said in a serious tone. "He's on a plane to San Francisco."

"Why the hell would he fly all the way across the country to kill himself?" Rollins asked, not quite believing Roman's alarm was justified. "San Francisco. What do they have? Queers ..." His eyes opened wide. "The Golden Gate Bridge."

"Most popular suicide location in the nation. Dean texted me. Said that he wanted to 'go out big.' Does it get bigger?"


	27. Chapter 27

Within three hours, the two were on a flight to California. It was times like this that Reigns wished they had the amazing power of teleportation. The flight seemed to last forever.

In San Francisco, they rented a car and sped to the Bridge. They made their way quickly across the span and there he was. Dean sat on the walkway, looking depressed. A police officer was talking to him. Reigns knew from several documentaries that it was normal for the police to keep a close eye out for jumpers.

Roman and Seth ran to their pal. "Dean! Dean!" Both rushed to his side and grabbed him in rough embraces, holding him tightly. "Goddamn it, Dean," Roman said in husky voice, pressing his lips to the blond's temple.

"I gather these are your friends, Jon?" The officer said. "Or Dean. Anything you choose sir. Let your friends take care of you."

"His name is Jon as well." Seth wanted the officer to know that their friend didn't lie in a cowardly manner, shirking his own name before death.

"Okay, then." The officer was very kind. "Jon? I need you to tell me that you're going with your friends. Okay? Jon?"

"He's going with us," Roman snapped at the officer. He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm just upset."

"It's fine, sir," The patrolman replied. "Just make sure you get him some place safe." He looked back at the sad figure. "Jon? You're going with your friends, okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm going with them. We're all going to same place. Straight to Hell." He lurched forward, breaking free from his friends and leapt over the railing. He was over the edge in milli-second.

"Fuck!" Seth cried out.

The policeman was on his radio quickly. "This is Bridge patrol We have a jumper, light pole 99 ..." Reigns remembered that the city kept a count of suicides from the bridge by labeling the 128 light poles as jump points, the most popular by far being the 69th pole in the center span.

Roman stopped listening to cop and screamed like an animal. Everyone within a half-mile radius heard. The cop clapped his heads over his ears. Reigns continued, "NO! NO!" Then he calmed and said quietly, "No."

Finally the big man was silent, almost serene.

Seth was crying but jerked his head up and looked at Roman. "No way! Are you fucked up?"

"I didn't say anything,"The brunette replied. He was confused.

"Yes, yes, you said that we should go after him. I heard you." Rollins was terrified.

"I thought it," Roman said softly. "Does this mean he's dead? You heard me." He bit his lip and tears fell. "Fuck it, I'm going after him."

The police officer whirled around after hearing that statement. "No sir! No! Your friend is gone. It's over."

"We'll see," Reigns said and jumped as well.

"Bridge patrol. Oh my God, his friend went after him. We have two in the water!"

Seth clapped the officer on the shoulder. "You mean 'three'." He jumped onto the railing with impressive agility. "Sir, tell 'em, believe in The Shield." And Rollins was gone.

A crowd had gathered and people were gasping and some crying. "Bridge patrol, it's uh, it's three now. Three in the water."

Roman Reigns felt like he'd hit concrete when he broke the surface of the water. A loud cry was pushed from his lungs by pressure far stronger than he'd expected. He took inventory of himself. His right leg was shattered, his back felt as if some of his vertebrae were broken, his lung was ruptured by his own ribs. But his arms were working and he used his strong muscles to swim forward, looking for Dean in the slamming current.

Just seconds later, Seth landed near Reigns and he, too, screamed in agony. Whatever he'd broken, he quickly put out of his mind and swam towards Roman with one arm.

"Go with the current," Reigns communicated. They let themselves be pulled.

Roman felt something tingle and realized that Ambrose was still alive. He could feel him growing closer. Reigns was suddenly jerked to a stop as was Seth. Dean was there, floating, withstanding the current. He looked almost mystical. He had each tightly gripped. "I made a mistake. Let's get out of here." Both his brothers heard him.

"Seth, can you heal us? We're broken." Reigns told Seth. Rollins quickly grasped each man's arm and concentrated. All three felt a warmth spread throughout. Their bodies repaired themselves, mending the broken bones and torn muscles. The internal organs took the most power to repair and Rollins was exhausted and collapsed.

"Something's wrong!" Dean screamed to Reigns.

"What's happening?" Both were distraught, feeling their strength drain from their bodies.

"Go! Go!" Dean yelled. They drug the limp Seth along. The current felt stronger and stronger, dragging them toward the Pacific.

Rollins awoke screaming. It pounded in the mind of the others. "I'm changing! We're changing!"

That was exactly what the other two were thinking but couldn't express. Each felt more and more human. They surfaced, needing air.

The shore was in sight, EMTs and spectators running to it, having seen the men surface. They could hear the screams and the comfort. "You can make it!" "Swim!" "Don't give up now!"

Struggling but managing to stay together, they suddenly found the current overwhelming as it pulled them toward the ocean. Each were gasping for breath, unable to speak. Dean began slipping away and Reigns grabbed his arm tightly, putting all of his strong human muscle into it.

Each felt the same sense of togetherness, the same fight to move forward, the same warmth from the people calling out on shore. They were so close now and they saw the Coast Guard boat approaching.

Orange life rings came flying to them. "Grab the rings!" The Coast Guard crew looked on.

"No!" Dean said sternly. "Nobody has to save The Shield." They all agreed with a nod and a look. And pushed on.

"Grab the rings!" The crew ran to the edge of the boat. "Get the rings!" They cried out. Soon, the Coast Guard crew realized that this close-knit group of men were swimming all the way. "They're crazy," One said.

"They have heart," Another replied. The boat followed the men, keeping watch.

EMTs swarmed the three men who were finally out of the cold water. They were wrapping them in blankets.

Dean began crying and Reigns and Rollins were at his side immediately. They all held each other, faces hidden from view. Cell phones were snapping pictures and taking video. They'd be recognized within the hour, at best. They hugged one another tightly, all crying softly. "I'm sorry," Dean said over and over.

"We, we tell them that Dean fell and we went kinda crazy and jumped in to save him," Seth suggested. "No matter how much that seems like a lie, we stick with it. They'll probably decide we're on drugs. Who cares?"

"Okay," Dean sniffed.

"Okay," Roman added, and he hugged Seth tighter.

Someone was pulling at them gently. "Are you not hurt?" A wide-eyed EMT said.

"We're fine, I think," Dean croaked through an aching throat.

"This doesn't happen. People don't walk away from that. Never mind, three people. This can't happen." The EMT was more in shock than the jumpers.

"I think it's happened, fella," Reigns told the man. He quickly blushed and grinned having used the term he'd picked up from his new love.

In the next few hours, the story spread throughout mainstream media. They'd made history. This was an unprecedented event. The miraculous survivor story was the only thing in the news. Since 1937, only 26 people had survived the jump and now three survived together, uninjured. It could not be fathomed.


	28. Chapter 28

_Four weeks later at The Shield's first TV appearance in a month_

"You see us tonight on Raw because we're survivors!" Dean yelled into the mic.

"We defeated the Golden Gate Bridge," Seth told the quiet crowd.

"Believe in The Shield," Roman warned them.

The three dropped their mics and exited through the crowd per usual. The crowd began to applaud slowly and the noise grew into a huge ovation. People stepped out and hugged the members. Dean, giving in to the moment, embraced the fans in return. Seth and Roman followed – shaking hands, accepting hugs.

"Face turn! Face turn!" The crowd began chanting and the three smiled at each other and shrugged.

"This shit ain't scripted, haters!" Rollins yelled and the curse word was later bleeped out.

Backstage, they shared a private moment, smiling and a few tears were shed. "I love you guys," Dean managed.

"I love you all, too," Roman replied warmly.

"I love every body in this circle. I love you guys!" Seth yelled jubilantly.

That night they felt respect from most of the roster members and received welcoming embraces. The three had not been seen by anyone from the roster since making the news. They'd been kept sequestered until the moment they'd gone Live on Raw.

It was part of a deal made with the San Francisco Police Department as they'd been charged with and convicted of misdemeanor trespassing and hit with a $10,000 fine each.

In lieu of jail time, they'd agreed to stay in a mental health facility for two weeks and perhaps, it had been good for them. Their conditional release allowed them to return to Tampa. WWE had stepped in and made further conditions which they'd agreed to as well. And now, they returned and their fate was left in the hands of the Universe who had made them heroes.

Later, Ambrose and Rollins walked together, ready to board the tour bus. Randy Orton approached. "You're looking good, Dean." He smiled.

"I know," Ambrose answered arrogantly.

"I thought you were, ya know, interested in me." Orton winked and stood with confidence.

"I thought so too," Dean replied. "But I just wanted somebody in my life. See after our news-making adventure, I realized that I don't need a lover to be complete. Hell, I am the complete package." Dean smirked and put swagger in his walk as he left a stunned Orton.

Seth stood watching his friend leave, proud of him. Orton turned to Seth. "He was totally into me. He wanted to get a piece of me in the worst way." Randy hated being embarrassed like that.

"I'm sure others want a piece of you," Seth told the Viper and raised his brows. "Wanna walk with me?"

Randy gave the young man a sexy smile. "I'd love to. Tell me about these _others_ who want a piece of me." Rollins laughed in his throat. It seemed a new hook-up was instantly created.

Roman Reigns was a bundle of nerves, wondering where he stood with the redhead that he was so fond of. In the locker room area, Reigns caught sight of the Irishman. Sheamus approached and uttered, "Come with me." His voice gave away none of his emotion.

Roman followed Sheamus into the highest seats of the arena. Looking down made Roman feel dizzy and he savored that absolutely human reaction.

They sat and Sheamus said nothing. Roman couldn't contain himself. "If we're over, I understand."

Just as he finished the sentence Sheamus turned to him and pulled him into a deep kiss. It felt so heavenly. Reigns wrapped himself tightly around the redhead and kissed him back, moaning.

"Ya have a lot of explainin' to do about a lot of things, but I still want ya as much as I did. Maybe more," Sheamus admitted, blushing. "I was so worried."

"I didn't try to commit suicide," Roman said quickly.

"I know ya didn't," The Irishman said with sincerity. "But ya have to talk to me about all this before we move forward, okay?" Sheamus smiled. "About the rare steaks and Seth trying to rape me, kinda." He laughed it off. "And ya seem different. I don't _feel_ you like I did."

"It's all going to sound a little too unbelievable." Roman chewed at his bottom lip absently. He felt very nervous. Being human was a tough job and looking down on people as lesser beings was certainly a stupid thing to do. Walking a mile in their fragile footsteps and making it through every day took strength he'd forgotten he had.

"Oddly, I think I'll believe ya." Sheamus simply smiled. "I'm so glad you're okay." He winked at Roman, "I'm all yours, by the way. I made that decision before ya ran off to California."

"I think you set off this whole chain of events, actually." Reigns laughed and put a palm gently on his new partner's big thigh. "I'll explain it all later."

"Okay," The Irishman said though he looked confused. But Roman's gentle green eyes made him grin.

Roman returned the warm smile. He leaned in and kissed the man he still considered his claim. It lasted a long time and warmth spread through both of them. It wasn't a supernatural presence. It was just plain love.

_Hope you all enjoyed X T L. :)_

_The origins and the deterioration of The Shield being vampires is left unexplained. That's all red tape. In the end, they treasure their human emotions and it prevails as the strongest power of all. However, I do believe their losing their immortal state was because they made the choice to put themselves in peril, just my thoughts. Vampire experts, don't "crucify" me. ha_

_One more note: I had in mind for these guys to be human again from the start but wasn't sure how. And I did want to incorporate the Bridge as I have a fascination with it. HOWEVER, this story was rushed to an end without the amount of hot scenes I wanted. On April 29, I start a double shift at my job which is exhausting as it is. I lift around 5,000 pounds a day and that is not at all an exaggeration - that's three 0's as in thousand. There's no way I can manage to finish two stories. I will continue "Knock Me Out."_


End file.
